


To Tame a Wolf

by emjellybean



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Minor Character Death, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Thomas/Gally friendship, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a werewolf, Minho is fully aware that each person carries a different scent, but a certain person's scent was so completely intoxicating; so much that Minho could get drunk on it.</p><p>OR;</p><p>In which Thomas and Minho are mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tame a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, just a roleplay that got out of hand because we got emotionally invested. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, ignore that little not continued project...ignore it...please.

Thomas tucked a flyway page back into his folder, chatting animatedly to Gally, who had stopped listening about fifteen meters back.

“No, seriously.” He insisted, tightening his grip on the folder. “It was the best jump shot I have ever seen, his movement is so freakin’ fluid, man. It's crazy. I wish my- Oh shit!” Thomas stumbled forward, his books, and subsequently his loose sheets of paper, scattering around him when he collides with the firm chest.

Minho looked at Thomas, eyes unintentionally looking meaner than he would have meant them to. "You..." He said, voice almost a whisper.

Thomas reeled backwards at the steely look in his eyes. “Dude, dude,” he said, placatingly. “What did I do? Did I, like, kick you off the basketball team or something?” His face crumpled, as he pulled a piece of ripped paper to his chest. “What did I do?” He reiterated, bracing himself for the answer.

"No, you, uh..." He couldn't find the words to say. He usually didn't act like this. "Fuck, uh..."

Thomas looked curiously at him, titling his head to the side as though Minho was an object of great interest. The school bell jarred him out of his movements, and set them both into frantically regathering their books. Thomas pushed the last of the paper into the blue cover and stared awkwardly at Minho. “Uh, okay, fuck, see you.” He said, scrambling to his feet and following Gally, where he was laughing his head off, down the hall to their next class.

Minho cursed at himself and walked to his next class. He was frozen for some reason. He hated people, especially certain people, and somehow he just couldn't say anything at all to Thomas. He recognized him from somewhere, but...wait...he had a class with him. He groaned when he walked through the door to his next class to see Thomas there, across the room from where he normally sits. He walked to his seat, trying to hide his face.

Minho sat down and looked over at Thomas. _'Did he see me? I hope not. That was...ugh.'_ He thought and then pinched his nose, so he couldn't smell the air. Now that he knew he was there, he could smell his scent from a distance and it was horrible because it was the best thing he'd ever picked up a scent on. He didn't pay attention as the teacher started to announce a partner project and choose each partnership. He only heard when his name was called, followed by Thomas'. Thomas looked over at him, giving him a half nervous smile. He gathered his books closer to his chest, almost as though he was hugging them. He waited for the teacher to finish calling the partners, before he stood and made his way to Minho's half empty desk, dumping his belongings next to the boy.

“So.” He stated, almost grimly, staring at the boy.

"So." He said back and stared back at him. "...we have to work on the project and it has to be done by next week. Guess we're gonna have to work outside of school..."

“Yeah, we can work on it at my house.” Thomas jumped at the opportunity, “My mum makes the best cookies, I swear.”

Minho nodded. "Okay. For the cookies, then." He half lied. "After school?"

Thomas smiled blindingly at him, showing off his pair of bright, if slightly crooked, teeth. “After school sounds totally fine.” He said, agreeably. “Now, what are we actually doing this on? I have a chronic case of never listening in class. It bores me.”

Minho tried not to smile and he bit his lip. Then he remembered what they had to do. "Oh, yeah...We have to act out and make a video the most important scenes of Romeo and Juliet in storyline order and then write a little paper on it. The paper part is separate though."

“Writing. I can do that. Acting not so much.” He laughed, leaning forward and into Minho's space slightly. “But yes, come over after school. I'll pick you up from the front.”

~

Thomas’ truck was old, beaten and weathered. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for Minho. When he spotted the familiar jet black hair, he waved him over insistently, shooting a quick reply to Newt.

“Sorry,” he apologized, as Minho opened the door. “I just had basketball training, you don't mind if I have a quick shower before we get to work, do you?"

Minho shook his head. "No, not at all. I don't mind." He didn't know what exactly they were going to do with the project, but they could get something done. He barely even knew how to talk to him, though.

Thomas nodded his thanks, ignoring the way that Minho tilted his head and flared his nose as though smelling something appealing. “Thanks, dude. Do you have any ideas what key scenes you want to do?” He took a sharp turn, leaning precariously to the side before snapping back in the drivers seat. His eyes never left the road but his free hand inched a little closer to Minho's knee at the question.

Minho noticed his hand and glanced down but ignored it. "Well, all the deaths are important and Romeo and Juliet has, like, four scenes together...I call Romeo."

Thomas laughed loudly, “Does this mean I get to wear a wig? Because if so, it's gotta be blonde.” His face lit up as though he suddenly had an idea, “Oh man! I'm getting a Hannah Montana wig.” He burst into a fit of hysterics as he rolled up to his driveway.

Minho laughed. "Best of both worlds, huh?" He joked, getting out of the car since they were there.

“Oh my god,” Thomas said, leaning up against the car door after he closed it. A smile seemed permanently etched upon his face, eyes dancing with laughter. He met Minho at the doorway, and paused to force his key in the lock, struggling for a few seconds. The door suddenly opened from the inside and Thomas went sprawling in, the weight of his attempted door unlocking propelling him forwards.

“It was open.” He muttered to Minho and his laughing mother.

Minho laughed, looking at Thomas. "Apparently so." He looked up at Thomas's mother before looking back at Thomas, not sure which was less awkward for him.

Thomas scrambled to his feet, “Sorry! Minho, this is my mother, Natalia. Mom, Minho, my project partner.”

Natalia leaned forward, and took Minho's hand. She smelled of freshly baked cookies and a soft perfume. “Hello, Minho, I'm Natalia, it's lovely to meet you.”

"Nice to meet you too." He smiled, gently shaking her hand. He inhaled slightly. She smelled nice and very homey. It was a good scent that, for a second, made him forget about Thomas'.

Thomas looked awkwardly between them. “Yeah, okay, that's great.” He slipped his fingers through Minho's and tugged him gently into the next room. He took a container brimming with cookies from the table, and continued up the stairs shouting his thanks behind him. He turned to Minho, still holding his hand, and began to talk, pulling them both into his bedroom. “Yeah, so that's my mom. She's not usually home, she's always working down at the bakery, hence the awesome cookies.” He rattled the container before cracking it open.

Minho looked down at their hands and then at Thomas, squeezing his hand a little bit without realizing it.

Thomas grinned, his tongue momentarily rolling out of his mouth like a content puppy. He squeezed back. “Okay, so what was your idea? You wanted to do the death scenes, right? So, the whole,” he paused, putting on a ridiculous accent. “‘And thus, with a kiss, I die.’ thing?”

Minho chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so...it's acting so we could actually kiss...or not because, you know, it's kinda weird." He said, only to save himself incase Thomas wasn't into the idea.

Thomas fiddled absentmindedly with Minho's fingers, which he had been holding on to a bit longer than strictly casual. “I don't mind.” He blushed. “I mean, unless you find it weird, but...” He trailed off, half smiling at Minho, flashing his dimples.

Minho's heartbeat sped up and he shook his head. "No, I don't mind, either." His cheeks flushed a light pink, just barely visible.

“Okay.” Thomas grinned, “I, um.” He blushed wildly, his heart racing. He unlocked their hands and grabbed a cookie and offered it to his school-mate-slammed-into-you-today-air-sniffy-crush.

Minho could hear his heart and he took the cookie even though he didn't particularly want one. "Thanks."

Thomas gave him a hesitant smile, “So, we could do work, or we could play my xbox?”

"I'd like to actually start the project even though xbox sounds fun. What do you got?" He asked, giving him a smile.

“Oh my god, dude.” Thomas grinned, pushing aside his paper. He paused, giving it a disdainful look, “You know, I need to sort that out.” He shook through all the pieces of paper, pulling one out of the pile and handing it to Minho. “That's the plan we did in class, by the way. I wasn't sure if you had a copy, so I drew up two.”

"Okay, cool." He looked at it and then at Thomas. "Are we really gonna start the project today? I know I literally just said I wanted to do it, but now that I think about it, we got a while."

Thomas smiled coyly at him, “I can think of other things to do.”

Minho's nostrils flared slightly and he looked down, trying to control himself. Well, that isn't good.

Thomas frowned at him, “Did you just sniff me?”

"What?" His voice cracked when he spoke. He cleared his throat. "Of course not..."

Thomas nodded hesitantly, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. “Ah, okay.”

Minho stared at him for a couple seconds, dead silent.

Thomas took a bite of another cookie, and stared right back. “ **Fml,** ” he texted Isaac, “ **this rly cute boy studying @ my house and i think i freaked him out newt.** ”

Minho's eyes quickly glanced down at his lips and then back up, not making a sound.

" **Well, nice bloody going. What'd he doing to make you think that?** "

Thomas looked silently at Minho, fingers flying across his screen. “ **it wasnt his fault. well kinda, newt, i asked him if he smelt me. if he SMELT me. fml.** ”

Minho glanced down again, but this time at his fingers. He wondered who he was texting.

" **You asked if he smelt you? Tommy...that's just bad...did he actually, though?** "

Thomas gave him a quick, awkward smile, mouthing an apology. “ **i am aware of that, thank you, newt. i hate you. yes!!!! thats the thing he actually did smell me how weird is that??? should I keep talking to me cause hes looking at me funny. i mentioned that hes still at my house right?** ”

Minho nodded a bit at the apology. This was all his fault, wasn't it. _Stupid...werewolf genes._

" **No, you didn't mention that! And idk maybe he just likes your natural scent x'D  
But seriously though.** "

Thomas rolled his eyes and snapped his phone cover shut. “Sorry about that.” He addressed Minho. “Friend needed advice. So, what's you favourite xbox game again?”

 _'Even though you texted them first.'_ He thought, but refrained from saying. "I don't have one and I never said I had one."

“Right,” Thomas said, slightly awkwardly. “Well, we'll have to rectify that. Come on."

~

"I think I screwed things up. Me and my damn everything. I mean, what the hell? He asked me if I smelt him. SMELT HIM! How bad of a werewolf do you have to be for people to ask you that?" Minho sighed.

"I don't know, but it seems like you need to get your shit sorted, honestly." Newt told him seriously. "It's not the end of the world and you still need to do the project...good luck with that, by the way."

~

Thomas slammed his head gently into a locker. “I mean, seriously. What kind of question is that?”

Gally sighed heavily, “Thomas, I don't know how many times I can hear this. I didn't care the first time.”

“No,” Thomas said, decisively. “You don't understand. It was weird. He looked guilty. Is that a kink? Is smelling people a kink people can have?”

Gally looked slightly offended, “Thomas, I really don't want to know what kind of kinks you think your project partner has. I really don't. What I want to do is get to gym class on time, like I have been unable to do since I befriended you.”

Thomas threw Gally an incredulous look. “We were friends before we even had gym class, one of the perks of growing up together.”

Gally stared seriously at him, “That's my point. I've never gotten to a gym class on time.”

Thomas snorted and pushed the boy into the gym.

 ~

Minho groaned. "You absolutely suck." He said, starting to walk to the gym. "I mean seriously."

"Well, nobody's perfect." He shrugged, walking with him.

~

Thomas picked at the scratchy uniform avoiding all eye contact with Minho and - _was that Newt sitting with him? Did he always sit with him? How did he only just notice this?_ \- Gally suddenly bumped his shoulder.

“I love this game.” He whispered, excitedly.

Thomas nodded dumbly, frantically trying to figure out what game Gally was talking about from the coach's loose instructions. He looked over to Newt, who was whispering something to Minho, and turned to Gally. “Oi, did you know-” he stopped suddenly as the coach glared at him.

"Hey, Thomas, and you too Newt. Go sit on the bleachers." He pointed to the empty bleachers that were away from pretty much everyone.

Thomas startled, “What why?”

The coach snarled, “I don't want any more disruptions in my class! Go on, you two. You can talk over there if you must.”

“Dick.” Thomas murmured, watching as Newt smothered a laugh. He crinkled his brow, confused as to how he had heard him from the distance. Finally, the pair made it to the edge of the group with only standing on three fingers. They walked in comfortable silence for a few seconds before Thomas burst.

“Okay, how did I never notice how cute Minho is? And how weird he is?”

Newt was slightly taken aback, but not very much. He shrugged. "Maybe you just never paid any attention to him."

Thomas fell into silence for a second before he reiterated, as they sat down. “No, but he's like really cute.”

"Okay. I got a really cute friend...what about him? Or are you just gonna keep saying how cute he is when I look at him most of the time, so I know how he looks."

Thomas looked affronted, “I was just assuring that you appreciated his assets.” He shifted uncomfortably, his face lighting up.

"Really...? You wanna tell me anything else?"

“Fuck you, Isaac. That's right, I'm bringing up the name.” Thomas scowled, “Okay, he's cute, and he's funny, I am not admitting shit. I do not like him, fuck off.”

"Sure you don't." He didn't even have to be a werewolf to know he was lying. "I'm sure you're just perfectly 'no Homo' about the fact that right now Minho is jogging around shirtless and sweaty." He lied about the shirtless part, but hey, he wanted a reaction.

Thomas snapped his head so fast towards the courts, that Newt worried he would snap his neck. He groaned in annoyance, seeing Minho definitely hot and sweaty but decisively clothed. “How could you do that to me, man?” He asked the hysterical Newt. “I though we were friends.”

"Yeah, but now I have proof that you like him. I mean, for a second, I thought you broke your neck. So, ha."

“So, screw you.” But the image was firmly stuck in his mind, and even as the class ended and the pair walked to the change rooms, his blush had not faded.

Newt laughed to himself and went over to talk to Minho. "Hey. Class was a thing, huh?"

"Yeah it-" Minho turned to Newt, he immediately acknowledged and recognized the scent on him. He glared at him, his eyes turning a yellow colour. He growled quietly. "Newt..."

"Whoa, Min. Your eyes...why are you-oh shit." He whispered to himself. "I swear, he doesn't-"

Before he could say anything, Minho pushed him away from him, turning to his locker. "Go away." He told him harshly, trying not to cause anything at school.

"Min-"

"I said, go away!" He yelled, a growl in the undertone of his voice. In the same moment, so much anger rushed through him that he'd ripped the locker door right off and his claws came out, but he put them back in before anyone could really see. His yellow eyes slowly turned back to normal.

Thomas scuttled backwards, brown eyes blown wide as the locker door landed at his feet. The room was silent, until Gally, being Gally, burst out what everyone was thinking.

“What the fuck, dude?”

Minho looked around, mostly just paying attention to Thomas before he rushed out of the room.

Newt gulped and looked at everyone, rubbing the back of his head.

The room was an eerie silence, pointed directly at Newt, Thomas and the still swinging door through which Minho had disappeared.

Thomas turned on his heels and followed, listening to heavy footsteps, that were far too even to be Gally's. 

“Minho?” He called, approaching the somewhat twisted figure, curled into a ball, breathing heavily. “Dude, what's going on?"

"Thomas..." He said, still having some trouble controlling his eyes from changing, so he kept his face away. He clenched his fists up hard, drawing blood from his palm.

“Did I,” he faulted, shrugging off what he assumed was Newt's hand on his shoulder. “Did I upset you somehow?”

Minho didn't answer.

Newt tried to get Thomas' attention. "No, it's my fault. Maybe you should leave him alone for a little while."

“Dude, no, what the hell is wrong with him? Why won't you look at me? Why are you mad, what did I do?” He asked desperately. “I didn't do anything, I don't understand.”

"What do you care?" Minho asked, voice raised as he turned to face them, eyes not their usual colour, but yellow instead.

"Oh, fuck." Newt whispered. No way of making it better now.

Thomas reeled backwards, eyes wide, mouth dropped open. “Oh my god.” He stared at Newt, horrified. “Oh my god!! What the hell? Dude, are you seeing this.” He pointed shakily at Minho opening his mouth to actually start screaming. Newt's hand fasted around his mouth, silencing him.

Newt kept his hand around his mouth tightly. "Nice going, Min! I know you're upset, but I swear to fucking god it's a misunderstand and now look what you did!" He whisper yelled.

Minho knew he probably shouldn't have turned around, but he was still angry and really didn't think about it much. He didn't know what to do.

Thomas pulled away from him, only slightly calmer. “You knew?” He whispered, hysterically. “What,” he sarcastically bit. “You one, too?”

"You don't even know what he is...or if he's even not human, but..." Newt changed his eyes to show him, from yellow and back to normal in an instant. "Yeah."

Minho stood straight and took a deep breath, which didn't actually help him at all. It kind of worried him that he still gave more of a damn about the whole Thomas scent situation than him finding out about them.

Thomas nodded, weakly whispering. “Fair point. I'm thinking vampire?” He cracked a smile.

Minho made a sound of disgust. "No. Werewolf."

Thomas let out a shaky breath. “I was kidding. Please tell me you're kidding.” He sounded flat, as though he totally believed Minho's words but still don't want to hear them.

"Oh...well I wasn't kidding." Minho said. "Alright, now you know. Great..."

“Great?” Thomas squeaked. “That's it?! Great? Really? What got you so pissed off that you ripped off a locker door and threw it at my feet?”

Minho growled quietly and looked away from him. "Newt, we need to talk later."

Newt nodded. "Yeah we do, but you two need to listen to me."

Thomas snapped his jaw shut, clenching it tightly, before nodding, giving the boy? werewolf? his full attention.

Newt sighed and turned to Thomas. "Just don't tell anyone about this. Because if you do and it gets our pack in trouble...there's gonna be problems and you might probably die."

Minho didn't like the sound of it, but he nodded, knowing it was true.

“Might, probably,” Thomas nodded, “Fair enough, I wouldn't tell anyway. Not if it would get you in trouble, I wouldn't do that to- Holy, shit! Did you say PACK? As in, more than you two?”

"Well, yeah." Newt thought for a second. He would let Minho talk, but he didn't think he was in the mood to. "There's Minho's father, my sister, Minho, me, Alby, and Chuck. None of us are blood related except Minho and his dad and me and my sister."

Thomas looked fairly pale, he muttered, “I think I need to sit down,” he slid down the wall and landed next Minho with a solid thump.

Minho looked at Thomas and subconsciously started to sniff at him. He didn't smell anything of Newt on him.

Thomas frowned at him, “What? I can't possibly smell any different, I didn't run in gym.”

He furrowed his brow further when Newt rolled his eyes at Minho.

Minho glared at Newt. "Why then?" He mumbled, being too quiet for Thomas to hear, but Newt heard him loud and clear.

"Because he was thinking about you, you idiot." He whispered, again, so Thomas couldn't hear.

Minho perked up. "Really?" He asked, smiling and speaking louder.

Newt nodded. "Yes, really. You should know I wouldn't do that to you."

Thomas looked desperately in between them, before slumping back against the lockers. “I got none of that. But, what I do have is an annoyingly insistent best friend and an economics class.” He stared at them intently, as though trying figure out a great puzzle.

Minho completely ignored Thomas and looked at Newt, searching for a sign and when he just nodded at him, he decided to take a chance. Minho brought his face close to Thomas's neck and inhaled deeply, brushing his lips lightly across his skin.

“Wow.” Thomas whispered, exhaling gently against Minho's cheek, titling his head to the side to expose more flesh. He burrowed his face in Minho's shoulder, acutely aware of Newt's presence. But Minho's lips pressed more firmly to his neck for a second before he pulled away, and embarrassingly, Thomas had to admit that he moved forward towards him for a split second.

Minho looked down, somewhat disappointed. He had a feeling he shouldn't have done that because now he's gonna want more.

Newt looked at them. "...fuck it." He said and left. "They can figure it out."

Thomas grinned at him, his dark eyes dancing with mirth. “Am I irresistible?” He breathed, biting his lip gently.

Minho gulped and he nodded, not one hundred percent sure if he should do anything.

Thomas looked slightly taken aback at the honest answer, before he leaned forward and crushed their lips together in a fierce kiss. He pulled back, grinned, dazed, then stood. “But seriously, I do have an economics class.” He turned, his head still reeling with the kiss, turned his head over his shoulder and blew Minho a very flirtatious kiss.

Minho stayed still, stunned. He licked his lips and restrained himself. He couldn't do any of what he wanted to do at school, so he'd have to wait until after school.

~

Thomas wanted to say that he never waited by his locker after school, looking like a forlorn puppy. He really wanted to say that. He pressed his face against the cooled locker, letting the heat of his blush melt away. He startled at the heavy hand on his shoulder.

Minho turned Thomas to face him. "Hey." He greeted, staring right at him.

Thomas grinned back at him, shakily, “You scared me.” He whispered, hardly audible.

"I didn't mean to." He pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Sorry."

Thomas blushed wildly at the brief contact, “It's okay, I don't mind.” He gingerly took Minho's hand in his own. Lowering his voice, he spoke, “We should get out of here, and you can tell me all about your,” he hesitated slightly, “anger management issues.” He finally decided on.

Minho huffed slightly, but nodded. "Okay." He held Thomas's hand a little tighter.

Thomas have him a sly wink, pulling him to the front of the school gates. He took a sharp turn, staring at Minho, and walked straight into his closed car door.

Instead of laughing, Minho wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close. "You okay?" He asked. "You should pay more attention."

Thomas groaned, leaning into Minho's arms. “Ouch. Yeah, I'm fine, just an idiot. Guess you don't have to worry about walking into car doors anymore, right? Or, wait, did you ever? Werewolves are bitten right?” Thomas pressed his face further into the crook of Minho's neck, his words muffled. “I'm so confused.”

"I was born a werewolf." He told him. "And don't be confused." He nuzzled his neck, inhaling deeply.

Thomas smiled at the feeling, “I'm struggling not to make the Twilight, ‘she was born, not bitten’ reference. I really am.” He wound his arms around Minho's neck, exposing more of his own for Minho's exploration. “Tell me, more. Let me meet your family. I want to know,”

"I don't know if you'd be comfortable meeting the whole pack. They're protective if they don't know or trust you and when they do, they can be touchy cuddly,  
And...I don't really know what else to tell you. Why don't we just go to your house or something and then you can ask me whatever." He pressed a few kisses to his neck.

“Okay,” Thomas laughed, pushing Minho's head away and stepping out of his grip, “I'm not going to make it to my house if we keep doing that.” He leaned forward, pressing a warm, chaste kiss to Minho's lips, mumbling. “Still wanna meet your family, you met mine.”

"Fine, but not yet. Let me tell them and make sure they won't make you uncomfortable. He gave him a quick kiss before getting in the car, so they could finally go to Thomas's house.

Thomas gave himself a congratulatory high five before clambering into the car. “My mum won't be home, she works until 12 on Fridays. We have the house all to ourselves.”

"Oh..." Was all he could say in reply. He didn't know what else to say that wasn't weird.

Thomas pulled into his driveway, praying to whatever deities that would listen that it would not be as awkward as the last time the two boys went to his house. Thomas' phone beeped with a text.

**Total Loser:  
dude r u wit Minho or newt??? Do u no wtf happened? He ripped the locker door clean off thats not normal tom. Text me n tell me ur okay u never leave without saying goodbye im worried bout u.**

Thomas frowned guiltily, extending the text towards Minho. “It's Gally, I've never lied to him, ever. What do I tell him?”

"Just tell him you're fine and that it was just adrenaline. People do crazy shit all the time...even though it was just me being a bit...never mind. Just tell him that."

Thomas nodded, before frowning. “Why did you rip off the locker door?” He asked, finalizing his text. (“ **i'm ok, sorry i worried you, weird day. with minho right now, its okay, im fine. he had an adrenaline rush. don't worry, so sorry i freaked you out, love you, man. x** ”)

Minho crossed his arms and let out a deep breath. "When Newt came over to me, I could smell your arousal on him and got angry. I couldn't control my wolf or my strength. I ripped it off by accident."

Thomas' eyes blew wide and his face flushed the darkest red. “Dude, you can smell emotions?” He asked, looking slightly horrified. “What, how, what else can you do?”

"I can't smell emotions." He rolled his eyes. "I smelled the hormones and stuff. And for other emotions I listen for the heartbeat. I can't do much."

“Okay,” Thomas nodded, smiling, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. ‘He cannot tell how much you like him,’ he told himself firmly, ‘Calm down, or he will.’  
“Inside? I wanna hear about Newt, was he born or bitten? What about the whole alpha thing? Is that true? Alpha, beta, omega? How does it work?” He rapidly fired the questions.

Minho put a hand on his back. "Calm down. Newt was bitten by my father, as was his sister. Only the alpha can turn people. My father is the alpha and when he dies, I'll be the alpha of the pack. Alpha is in charge of the pack, betas are the wolves in the pack, and omegas are the weak lone wolves. That answer it all?"

Thomas sighed, his entire body moving with him. “Yeah. I can handle werewolves.” He pushed inside his house, ignoring the tingling feeling Minho's hand expanded on his back left. “Wait!” He stopped, suddenly excited. “Do you have super strength? Healing? OH! Can you run really fast?”

"Yes to all of that." He said, wondering why he was so excited.

“Aw, man.” Thomas groaned, “That's so cool!” He tugged Minho into his room, flopping on his bed. The movement pulled Minho on top of him.

Minho stopped himself from putting all of his weight on him and he stared down at him.

Thomas bit his lip, surging forward to give him a quick kiss.

Minho put his hand on the back of Thomas's neck, keeping him still so he can kiss him. He tried to be completely gentle and sweet, but failed, more desperation in the kiss than anything.

Thomas wrapped his arms around Minho, pressing his palm into the small of his back.

Minho pulled back from the kiss, so he could press open mouthed kisses on his neck. His hands ran down Thomas's body and gripped his hips almost a little too hard.

Thomas’ hips valiantly pushed upwards, restrained by Minho's tight hold. His breath was hot in Minho's ear, as he pressed little kisses to the side of his face, shuddering at the feeling of Minho's tongue on his neck.

Minho groaned quietly and sucked hard at his neck. He slipped his hands up his shirt, not noticing that his claws came out and they moved gently along Thomas's skin.

Thomas hissed at the feeling, as the claws pressed against his lean abs. He pushed forward, and gasped in pain when they pierced his soft skin.

Minho jumped back and realised his nails were out. He cursed. "I'm sorry I..." He stayed about a foot away from Thomas and curled himself up, clenching his fists.

Thomas bolted up, clumsily crawling to his... Boyfriend? Werewolf friend? He should sort that out. “Minho,” he whispered, gently, pressing a reassuring hand in between his shoulder blades. “Minho, it's okay, look at me, please?”

Minho looked over at him. If he cried more easily, there would have been tears in his eyes.

“Hey,” he murmured, “Hey, come on.” He pressed his palms to Minho's face, trying to assure that he wouldn't turn away from him. “What's wrong?”

"I hurt you." He frowned. "I..." He hugged him. "You're okay?"

Thomas pressed his face into Minho's neck, “Of course, I'm fine. I'm okay, I- Were you worried?” He pressed his lips to Minho's neck, inhaling much like Minho usually does to him.

"Yeah." He breathed out. "I thought I'd hurt you." He smiled from Thomas' actions and calmed down, holding him tightly, but not too tightly.

“Never.” Thomas whispered fiercely. He paused, suddenly nervous, his heart rate sped up.

Minho heard his heart beat. "Why are you nervous?" He asked, pulling back to face him.

“I... I just.. What are we?” Thomas fiddled with his hands. “Are we just friends, are we, I don't.” I stuttered off into silence, his heart pounding in his ears.

"I guess we're..." 'Mates' he wanted to say, but didn't want to have to explain or scare him with the concept. "Boyfriends...if you want to be."

Thomas grinned brightly, curling his hands around Minho's shoulders. “Yeah, I would like that.” He punctuated the sentence with a kiss.

Minho smiled and kissed him, soon pulling back. "So..."

“So...” Thomas agreed. He surged forward, settling in Minho's lap and kissing him furiously. Thomas let out a breathy moan, just as the door swung open. Natalia, in all her hair frazzled, apron glory, burst through the door, mid sentence.

“Thomas, hon, I'm home early, would...” She trailed off, her eyes widening in shock at the scene before her.

Minho quickly pulled away and he looked at her, eyes widened. 'I'm never gonna be allowed in this house again...' He thought.

Thomas sat back, hunched his shoulders, and sighed.

Natalia opened her mouth silently, “I...” She cleared her throat, “I'll just leave you to it, then.”

The door slowly closed, and Thomas turned to Minho, eyes wide, breath quick. “Well, I guess that solves the whole coming out thing, then.” He laughed, weakly.

Minho nodded, too scared to talk. "...she isn't gonna come back here and try to kill me or something, right?"

“No.” Thomas said, evenly. “Not kill.”

"Oh, good." He let out a sigh of relief and then became stiff again. "Wait, what does that mean?"

Thomas have him a soft smile, “Don't worry, babe. You heal, don't you?” At Minho's stricken look, he laughed again. “Kidding, Minho! Kidding!”

"Don't do that!! I thought she was gonna stab me and then I'd have to wait in some alley to heal and change my shirt so the pack doesn't find out that my boyfriend's mom is out for my blood!”

Thomas shook his head, hysterical. “Sorry, babe, sorry. Maybe your family will be slightly less scary after this experience?”

Minho sighed. "They aren't gonna be scary to me. If anything, you unless..." He shook his head. "No."

“No, no what? Dude, no, tell me, no what? Should I be worried that your family are going to kill me? Because, hey, like to point out, I am a human. I do not heal, you have a chance against my mother, a slight chance, but a chance. I'm going up against a werewolf father. Werewolf. I, tell me.”

"They wouldn't kill you, just try to show their power and domination and probably glare at you so you know not to do anything to endanger the pack. So calm down. And, no, I'm not telling you, it's not something important." He mumbled.

“Calm down, yeah, sure, deadly werewolves, murder, calm.” He mumbled, nearly silently, extremely sarcastically. He pouted as best he could, puppy eyes at the maximum, leaned forward and whispered, “Please?” Grazing his lips against Minho's, he repeated the sentiment. “Please?”

Minho gulped. He knew what he was trying to do and he promised himself he wouldn't let it work this time, but he always breaks promises. He pulled Thomas into his lap quickly. "Really wanna know?"

Thomas pressed his lips to Minho's neck, “Really really.”

"I was gonna say that they might immediately accept you if you have me scent all over you. For that to happen, we'd need to have sex, so I wasn't gonna mention it because I don't know if you're ready for that anyways."

Thomas pushed him backwards on the back, straddling his hips. “I don't know about that.”

Minho let out a breath, not expecting for that to happen. "Didn't see that coming..."

Thomas smirked, smug and satisfied. He bit his lip to stop himself from being a total nerd and quoting Iron Man 3 back at his boyfriend, and instead pressed a hasty kiss to his lips. But Minho's face was far too amused for him to not know exactly what Thomas was thinking.

Minho smiled and he kissed Thomas, too afraid to put his hands on him because of what happened earlier.

Thomas wrapped his fingers around Minho's hands, placing them on his waist. “It's okay.” He whispered.

Minho nodded and he gently held his waist, kissing him again, but making sure he had full control over his wolf.

Thomas' hips cantered upwards towards him, breathing out a tiny moan as Minho licked down his neck.

Minho started to suck gently, nipping at his neck. He slipped his hand up his shirt and brushed his fingertips across his nipples.

Thomas slipped his hands up the back of Minho's top, tugging valiantly to try and remove it from the werewolf.

Minho pulled back to take off his shirt and then he reached over and removed Thomas's as well.

His brunet boyfriend groaned slightly, and pressed their chests together, his hands winding in Minho's hair as they sloppily kissed.

Minho groaned quietly and reached his hands into the back of Thomas' pants, grabbing his ass in his hands.

Thomas bucked forward, ducking his head into Minho's chest, pressed tight against each other on the bed.

Minho resisted the small urge he had to just rip Thomas's pants off and instead slipped his hands out before he flipped them over, Thomas on his back.

“Woah.” Thomas whispered from underneath him. “That was kind of hot.”

Minho chuckled, smirking very slightly to himself. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Thomas's chest, then kissing up to his throat. He busied his hands with getting off Thomas' bottoms.

Thomas lifted his hips to help Minho with the task, shimming to remove the stubborn shorts. He wrapped his now bare legs around Minho's heated waist and drew him closer, he fumbled with the drawstrings of Minho's pants, looking irritated.

Minho chuckled and gave him a quick kiss, helping him to take off his pants.

Thomas sighed against his lips, whispering what he both knew he could and half didn't want him to hear. “I can't believe the first time I do anything is when my mother is downstairs.”  
He licked a trail down Minho's neck to his abs

Minho groaned. "You're a really enthusiastic virgin." He stated, trying to turn his hearing off because he could literally hear everything going on in the house at the moment.

Thomas curled his fingers into Minho's boxers giving him a filthy grin. “I have waited far too long for this moment to not be.”

Minho bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and he looked down at him. "I get what you mean."

Thomas looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent. “You've never had sex before?” He shook his head, looking kind of amazed. “But you're super hot! Or is it like,” he lowered his voice into a conspiratorial whisper, “a wolf thing?”

Minho would have usually shook his head, but it was mostly a wolf thing. "Can we talk about it after?"

Thomas looked startled, then extremely embarrassed, his cheeks flushing a dark red. His steady heartbeat picked back up as he peeled Minho's boxers all the way off.

Minho looked at him and then kissed him, hoping to calm him down. He slowly ran his hand down to his cock, stroking him slowly.

Thomas’ hips stuttered forward at the fingers, pushing into Minho's fist. In turn, he curled his fingers around Minho, breathing heavily into his mouth, all tongue and teeth.

Minho moved his other hand down to Thomas's ass, finger sliding in between the cheeks and circling the rim of his hole.

Thomas gasped at the sudden intrusion, tensing up almost involuntarily.

Minho pressed a kiss to cheek. "Have any lube?" He asked.

Thomas paused, before scrambling up and out of Minho's grasp, and towards his bed. He literally ripped out his drawer in his desperation, grabbing the lube and letting the drawer smash loudly to the wooden floors.

Minho winced slightly at the loud sound and then got up. He went over to him, taking the lube from his hand and then pushed him down on the bed, getting above him.

“Yeah, this,” Thomas said breathlessly, “this is fine.”

Minho laughed and kissed down his neck and chest. He got some lube on his fingers and then slowly pressed one inside of him as he sucked on one of his nipples.

Thomas gasped, mouthing kind of uselessly at Minho's neck. “Fuck, fuck yeah, okay,” he took a few deep breaths, before pressing himself down further on Minho's finger. “More, more, more.” He cried, like a mantra, his mouth falling open in a silent ‘o’, desperately hoping his mother couldn't hear him.

Minho pushed in a second finger beside the first one and thrusted them slowly, curling his fingers a bit. He moved up to kiss him hard, Thomas's scent overwhelming him.

Thomas opened his mouth willingly, allowing Minho to take control. His fingers curled again, causing Thomas to pull back, tipping his head towards the ceiling, mouth moving in what could only be described as a silent prayer.  
“Fuck!” Thomas cursed, stilling for a second. He grinded down, wrapping his arms around Minho's neck tightly, bringing him back down.

Minho bit Thomas's lip a little too harsh to be gentle, pulling his fingers out. "Ready?"

Thomas sucked in a breath, looking nervous. “Yeah, just.” He smiled softly, “Careful.”

Minho nodded. "Don't worry." He spread lube over his cock and lined himself up. He pressed kisses over Thomas's face as he pushed himself in.

Thomas’ mouth fell open, a harsh breath escaping his mouth. He dug his short nails into Minho's shoulder blades, breathing in deeply.

Minho wrapped his arms around him and held him close. He gave a few shallow thrusts and kept giving him little kisses.

Thomas grabbed Minho's jaw suddenly, pressing their mouths together in a heavy, heated kiss. “More.” He pleaded against his mouth.

Minho nodded and started to thrust harder. He moaned quietly against his mouth, hands gripping his hips tightly.

“Fuck,” Thomas mouthed, unable to form the words. He pushed his hips as far downwards as he could, which was little with the superhuman grip Minho held him down with. He startled when he felt a soft stirring in Minho's cock.

Minho felt his cock start to swell and he stopped his thrusts, unsure of what to do. He hopes what he thought was happening wasn't actually happening, but he couldn't bring himself to pull out.

Thomas whined pitifully at the sudden lack of movement, scratching at Minho's back. “Why'd you stop?” He asked breathlessly. The answering silence made the answer more clear as Thomas felt his entrance constrict around a newer intruder. “What the fuck is that?” The brunet whispered against Minho's cheek, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead.

'Fuck...' Minho thought and bit his lip. "Well..." He felt it grow to it's full size. "It's a...it's a knot..."

Thomas keened high in his throat at the feeling of being so full. “A what?!” He asked, incredulously, as his mouth finally caught up with his mind.

"A knot. You know..." He turned his face to the side, looking almost like a kicked puppy. "I didn't know this was going to happen."

Thomas rubbed their cheeks together, hating himself for making Minho feel uncomfortable. “How can you not know? Does it happen every time a werewolf has sex?”

Minho shook his head. "It's only when a werewolf has sex with their mate...it bonds them together...for life, to a werewolf. For humans it doesn't matter as much but..."

Thomas tipped his head into Minho's shoulder, his breath soft, heartbeat steady, calm. “Mates.” He nodded, then, repeating Minho's earlier words, “Can we talk about this later?”

Minho nodded and kissed his head. "I can't really move much anymore though..." He reached his hand down to wrap his fingers around his cock and stroke him quickly.  
Thomas gasped, shuddering forward. He took Minho in his fists, jerking him off. “Shit, Minho.” He whispered.

Minho kissed him, moaning into his mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, Minho, fuck, I'm gonna.” Thomas gasped, his chest rising and falling rapidly, heart virtually pounding out of his chest. He pressed his head to Minho's collarbone as he came, his vision going completely white with pleasure.

Minho's eyes turned yellow and he stared Thomas in the eyes as he groaned, body overrun with pleasure as he came.

Thomas lay on top of him, exhausted. “Oh my god,” he gasped, “Worth the wait.”

Minho laughed and kissed him. He nodded and held him close to him. He wanted to cuddle forever, but he was also afraid of Thomas's mom coming in the room.

“So.” Thomas whispered, his head tucked underneath Minho's chin, displaying their obvious height differences. “Mates forever, huh? What does that entail?”

"Well...now the pack knows your one of us. My dad says that I would be super protective and possessive over my mate if anyone gets near them, but I don't know. And you'll pretty much always smell like me. Like us..."

Thomas shifted, wrapping his arms around Minho's waist, “Like us.” He agreed, “Yeah, okay.” He tilted his head up carefully to look at Minho, a teasing smile played across his lips. “So NOW do I get to meet the family?” He joked.

Minho rolled his eyes and nodded. "You'll meet them...but not for a few days."

Thomas looked extremely satisfied with himself, before his face grew about six shades paler. He looked like he was about to be sick. “Wait, are they gonna be pissed that we're,” he hesitated at the word. “Mates?”

Minho shook his head "I don't think so. My dad became mates with his partner when they were 14..."

“14?” Thomas yelped. “Do you have to have sex to be mates? Are they still together? Fourteen?!” He fired rapidly.

"Sex makes them official makes. And, no. My dad's alive, as you know, but.."

“Oh.” Thomas' face fell, and he pressed his cheek to Minho's, in condolences. “Sorry.” He whispered.

"Yeah, at least he died with the pack, though..." He sighed, sad, but trying not to let it show too much.

Thomas pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, “What happened?” He questioned, gently.

He didn't want to scare him but he knew he should know. "Hunters..."

Thomas’ eyes fractionally widened. “Hunters?” He breathed. His face flickered with anger, quietly seething at the idea.

Minho nodded. "People who hunt creatures like me. Especially werewolves. They...they kidnapped him and tortured him, so someone would come after him. Of course my dad did and he helped him out, but when they came back home, they realized that they'd injected wolfsbane into him. It's like a poison to us and...he died..."

Thomas quivered with both fury and terror, he desperately tried to calm his pounding heart before Minho heard it. “I.. That's sick. That's so fucking twisted, I am so..” He seemed unable to finish a sentence, tucking his head into Minho's neck and taking dizzily deep breaths, trying not to worry for his boyfriend, he knew he was perfectly capable, but it scared him to no end.

Minho rubbed his back. "It'll be okay...that happened six years ago...nothing has happened since.”

~

Minho got ready to pick up Thomas, nervously. He really hoped the pack liked him.

~

Thomas flopped on Gally's bed. “I am far too scared to do this.”

Gally hardly looked up from his computer, “I'm sorry, I am not paying attention to you anymore. You're being pathetic. You literally ran here because you were scared of going to Minho's house? I'm disappointed.”

“Shut up,” Thomas groaned, pressing his face into Gally's pillow. “It's not my fault that I am a total wuss. I don't ask for much in my life. Just, tell me that it's all going to be okay and I am not going to fail.”

Gally whirled around in his chair, and said, in the flattest tone Thomas had ever heard, “It's going to be okay, and you are not going to fail.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “Get up, I'll get dad to drive you back to your house. Pathetic wuss.”

~

Minho took a few deep breaths. "Everything is gonna be fine. Good. Now the only question is do I drive there or do I just run there. It'll be quicker to run..."

~

Thomas drummed an unfamiliar beat on his legs, only stopping when Gally leaned over and clasped his hand to cease the nervous shakes.

“Stop.” He hissed, “You're gonna be fine, okay?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Thomas grinned, shakily, when the car pulled up at his house. “Thanks Jack!” He addressed Gally's father by his first name, as per usual. “Seeya Gally!” He laughed when the pair rolled their eyes in unison and waved at him.

~

Minho shook his head. "Car, obviously." He hit himself in the head and grabbed the keys, driving to Thomas's house.

Thomas grinned as Minho's car rolled up. He opened the door with a bright, albeit a tad brittle, smile. He was nervous. “Hello, stranger.” He greeted, leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

Minho grinned and kissed him. "You ready? Cause I'm...kind of ready."

“Kind of ready is a good way to describe it.” Thomas agreed, “Just drive, ’kay? I think I'll be fine once I actually get there.”

Minho nodded and drove to the house in silence. When they got there, he parked and got out of the car. "The only ones home right now are my dad and newt, but the others should be home soon."

Thomas nodded firmly. “I can totally deal with that. That is fine. It's Newt and your DAD, I mean, I'll be fine.”

"Let's hope so...you smell different...have you been with Gally?" He asked, eyes narrowed slightly.

Thomas nodded, uncertainly. “I, yeah. I went to his house this morning. Why? Is it bad?”

"I don't like it..." He grumbled and held Thomas's hand, walking into his house.

Thomas smiled gently at him, burrowing into his side. Minho led him to the spacious living room where his father and Newt sat.

"Dad, this is Thomas." Minho told him.

Nathan looked at Thomas. He could smell Minho on him, but also another distinct smell. "...son, what's your relation to a man named Jack?" He asked as calmly as he could.

Minho was shocked. He hadn't heard that name since years ago. Why was his dad bringing it up?

Thomas looked startled, his heart picking up slightly under the man's scrutiny. “Uhm, he's my friend's father, I think? Um, Jack Dashner?”

Nathan looked at Minho. "He's friends with that piece of shit's son?"

"Dad, I didn't know it was his father." He clenched his fist, angry. "I...I'm gonna fucking..." He growled quietly.

“Wait, what?” A little furrow buried itself in Thomas' brow. “I don't- What?”

"Thomas...Jack is the hunter who killed my father..."

Newt could see that Nathan was on the verge of breaking something or someone so he walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

“Oh my god,” Thomas’ eyes fluttered shut, and his only emotions were pain and betrayal. They were like sharp pins running up and down his arms, a knife twisted in his gut. Thomas slumped against Minho.

Minho held him close to him so he wouldn't be tempted to go run and hurt someone. "Thomas...I can't..."

“Fuck.” Thomas whispered, “This is so unfair. I...” He bit his lip, and valiantly tried to pretend that a tear was not tracing down his cheek.

Minho looked at his dad who just shook his head. Minho let go of Thomas's hand and walked outside, shifting fully so his facial features changed.

Thomas stood in the living room, feeling completely and utterly exposed and alone. He wrapped himself in his jacket and, without a word, turned to walk outside, in the opposite direction to where Minho had gone. If he knew anything about his boyfriend, and he was pretty sure he did, it was that he wouldn't want to talk to him right now. He felt the tug on his gut, the same one he felt whenever he walked away from Minho, intensifying to an almost unbearable pain, and he sat down on the pavers, taking deep breaths through the nausea.

Minho breathed heavily and he howled to let out some of the emotional distress he was feeling. He took his claws out and started to tear at a tree.

Thomas pushed his head in between his knees when he heard Minho's distressed howl. He felt a sudden needneedneed to be there, be with him. But he barely got three steps, before the nausea (of being away from his mate, or being totally blindsided by basically the only friend he had's dad-he was not sure which) got to him, and he turned to the closest tree and heaved up his breakfast, which was totally disgusting.

Minho tried to calm down. Once he did, he could feel that Thomas wasn't very okay. He ran to where he knew he was. "Thomas." He said, still shifted.

Thomas didn't even hesitate at Minho's shifted appearance. He threw himself into his arms, curling his arms around his neck, repeating what could have been “I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'msorryi'msry.”

Minho hugged him. "It's okay..." He said. "It isn't your fault. It really isn't."

Thomas was silent at his words, burrowing his head in Minho's neck feeling vulnerable. “Are you okay?” He whispered.

Minho nodded, wanting to be strong for him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Thomas nosed at his neck, “I know when you're lying to me, Min.”

"...I can't believe it..." He said. "Someone you're so close to...I want to kill them."

Thomas was uncertain how to respond to that statement, but he was saved from saying anything when a car rolled up, filled with what Thomas could only assume would the rest of the pack.

Minho turned to look at the car and all the others walked out of it. They walked over to Minho, all of them asking what was wrong and not even caring about Thomas at the moment.

Thomas stayed absolutely stock still and completely silent, not wanting any attention to be drawn to him at all.

Minho shook his head. "It's not anything important." He lied.

Niki, Newts sister, sighed. "You can't lie to us." She walked over and kissed his forehead. "Let's all go inside. You can introduce us to your mate." She smiled.

Thomas felt himself be ushered inside by the group of people, even though his was pretty sure they didn't recognise he was there. The group-pack?-walked back into the living room and Thomas’ only thought was ‘God, please be calm now.’

Newt and Nathan were both sitting on the couch, comforting each other with a cuddle.

Minho walked inside holding Thomas's hand. He knew that The pack knew that Thomas was his mate. He knew they could smell it, but it wasn't really the time to talk, especially when the alpha was in such a saddened state.

Thomas squeezed Minho's hand tightly, feeling awkward and out of place as the pack swarmed Minho's father, silent questions certainly audible and almost tangible.

Minho kissed Thomas's cheek to try to make him feel better.

Most of the pack joined in with the cuddling, Chuck whining quietly at the atmosphere around them.

Thomas loosened his grip on Minho's hand nudging him towards the pack to comfort his father, exactly where he knew he wanted to be.

Minho looked at him and gave him a thankful smile. He went over and cuddled up to his dad's side. "I'm sorry..." He whispered quietly to him. "I'm really sorry..."

Thomas sunk to the floor on the other side of the couch, muting his phone, he shot off a quick text to his best friend.

**We need to talk. Not now. Don't text me. Will explain everything.**

He turned off his phone, burrowing his face in his folded arms, calming as he assumed Minho did.

It took a long time, but eventually, Minho got up, most of the pack asleep, the one ones not being Alby and Niki. He went over to Thomas. "Maybe we should leave for now."

Thomas' head shot up, he blinked blearily at him, waking himself up. “Yeah, okay.” Thomas agreed.

Minho gave him a kiss and grabbed his hand.

Thomas let Minho pull him from the wood floors, stretching in what he hoped was a subtle way. He gave the only two awake werewolves on the couch a shy half-smile, and let Minho pull him out of the house.

Minho walked with him close. "Let's...let's go for a walk. And then we should tell Gally that his dad is an asshole."

“Sounds like a plan.” Thomas nodded, gripping Minho's arm.

Minho nodded and kissed his temple. "...I love you..."

Thomas tipped his head against Minho's shoulder. “I love you, too.” He murmured.

Minho smiled and picked him up bridal style. "Just relax. I'll walk us." He said.

Thomas curled tiredly inward to Minho's chest, his cheeks burning with the embarrassment of the evening.

Minho carried him easily and walked steadily towards Thomas's house, needing a breath. He carried him inside and kissed his head. "You should probably call Gally...he should come here. I don't want to go to his house."

“I,” Thomas took a shaky breath, nodding, swallowing hard. “Yeah, okay.”  
He flipped open his phone case, screen lighting up with several messages from Gally.

**Dude, wtf, wots goin on?!?**

**thom call me**

**wait fuck did u say dnt txt?! srry. ur worryin me. where r u? r u ok? hav u been kidnap or s/t worse????**

**THOMAS.**

He felt extremely guilty for worrying his friend, his oldest, virtually only friend, like this. He pressed the call button, stepping away from Minho even though he knew he would be able to hear him anyway.

Gally picked up instantly, a sign that Thomas had really freaked him out. “Thomas?” He whispered, “Are you calling from a dark, damp cellar somewhere?”

Thomas shook his head at his friend's antics, a different point in time and he may have laughed. “No, but you need to come over here, okay? You need to come.”

Thomas could hear Gally's movement instantly. “Coming.” He said, no questions asked, no hesitance.

Thomas choked out a thank you and hung up, overwhelmed with the feeling of anxiety and grief. He's gonna loose him. He could feel it.

Minho went over to Thomas and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed his head like an assurance that everything would be okay.

Thomas curled his arms around Minho, feeling short and insignificant. His mate pulled away when the doorbell rung.  
Minho looked at the door. "Go ahead and answer it. I'll be up in your room. Bring him up there and we can all talk." He kissed his cheek and left for his room.

Thomas took deep shaky breaths, before swinging the door open. Gally pushed himself through he doorway and into Thomas' arms, hugging the surprised boy really tightly.

“You scared me.” He told him, voice muffled by his jumper.

Thomas hesitantly pushed his fingers in between Gally's shoulder blades, gripping tightly as he took in what could be the last hug ever. He pulled back, eyes far more glassy than he'd like to admit. “Come to my room, please? We need to talk.”

Gally followed him completely silently, and watched as Thomas opened his bedroom door with trepidation.

Minho stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed, as much of a friendly expression on his face as he could muster. "Hi, Gally."

Gally looked between him and Thomas nervously, confused. “Hi?” He posed the word as a question. He eyed Thomas. “What's going on here, Tommie?” He asked.

Thomas bit his lip and looked to Minho for the explanation.

Minho took a deep breath. "I found out something about your dad today...I found out that he killed my dad."

Gally looked outraged. Thomas had never seen his friend so mad. His jaw clenched, eyes narrowed with fury. He shook his head slowly. “Unbelievable.” His voice was laced with venom, he turned to Thomas, shoving him against his dresser and pinning him there, ignoring his harsh, frantic, desperate breaths. “How dare you?!” He seethed. “My dad has been like a father to you!” He scowled, shoving Thomas back into the dresser again when he tried to move. “What, your dad abandoned you and you couldn't stand to see anyone else happy with theirs? Huh? Is that what happened?! You play along with this sick joke because you've got daddy issues? Guess what Thomas,” Gally's voice was bitter, his mouth working faster than his mind. “I would have left you too.”

Thomas took a shuddering gasp, a sob escaping his throat.

Minho was quick to grab Gally and slam him against the wall, making a large crack in it. His claws were out and were currently digging into Gally's chest and neck. His eyes were yellow. "Don't you make me have to kill you." He growled.

Gally snapped, trying to push Minho back, screaming frantically.

“Stop!” Thomas begged, sobs wracking his frame. “God, please! Stop!”

Gally pushed Minho again, aiming to slap him, but Thomas pushed between them, trying to stop the fighting and taking the blow himself, stumbling back into Minho's arms.

Gally's face dropped in horror.

Minho held Thomas and he looked at his face. "Are you okay?" He asked, kissing all over his face and staying close because he knew that being close to your mate helped people feel better.

“God,” Gally whispered, as Thomas tucked his face into Minho's neck, breathing deeply. He stumbled forward, to his friend. “God, Thomas I-”

Minho pulled Thomas out of his reach. "Don't go near him." He growled at Gally, about to snap.

Gally's face darkened. “Hey, you don't get to do that. You've known him, what? Two weeks? I've known him for 14 years.” He snarled.

Thomas whimpered, burrowing deeper into Minho's arms, his entire body screaming ‘safe!’ at his touch.

"You don't understand anything. I would've killed you already if he didn't care about you. We didn't bring you here so you could hurt my mate. We brought you here to tell you how fucked up your dad is and a few other details you'd probably like to know they've been keeping from you. So either stop being such a fucking bitchy little asshole and listen or I'll punch you until you actually will."

Gally paused, mouth hanging open, before he nodded wordlessly, absolutely terrified from Minho's protective stance.

"Good." Minho turned to Thomas and kissed his cheek. He kept a hold on him and picked him up, holding him bridal style and close to his chest. "First of all, Werewolves are real. Second, your dad is a hunter who kills these werewolves. Third, your dad killed my dad. Not only killed, but tortured him and was going to kill the rest of my family too, but failed so he instead had my dad slowly dying in front of us because he poisoned him and there was nothing we could do."

Gally's eyes flickered to Thomas, who seemed far less panicked in his boyfriend's arms. Now, Gally really didn't want to be beaten up by Minho, the guy was ripped, but this was getting a tad ridiculous. “Werewolves? Hunters? Poison? Mates?” He let the incredulity seep through his tone, raising an eyebrow.

Minho sighed. He never liked Gally from the start and now he was just getting tired of him. He let his whole face shift into his werewolf form to show him and then shifted back to normal.

Gally licked his lips, sliding down the cracked wall. “Okay, werewolves thing's a check.” He rubbed his hand over his face. “Fuck. My dad...” He looked up at Minho, and subsequently Thomas, who was completely limp in his sleep. “Those crossbows are not for deer, are they?” He whispered, voice cracked even at the lowest tone.

"I'm guessing not." He said. "Your dad isn't a good person. We don't hurt anyone yet he has the guts to come after us? I never even knew where he was or who he was related to before now." 'But now I do...' He thought. 'I can get revenge.'

Gally stood, looking Minho straight in the eyes. “Look, I don't like you, and you don't like me. And I know that there is no fucking way that we would ever be talking to each other if it wasn't for that dipshit over there.” He motioned to Thomas, who had miraculously fallen asleep in Minho's arms. “But if what you're saying is true,” he took a deep breath, “my father is a total asshole, and I am so sorry for your loss. I know it doesn't make it better, but I am so sorry. Tell Thomas that I didn't mean what I said, that I love him and I'm not going to leave him. I, I have to go home, and seriously think.” He paused, staring at Minho as though asking permission to leave

Minho nodded and then turned to lay Thomas down on his bed. He took off Thomas's socks and shoes and then covered him up before sliding in the bed next to him to hold him close.

Thomas pushed backwards into Minho's arms, fitting their bodies together like puzzle pieces.

~

It was around one o'clock in the morning when Minho went to the house. He broke inside the house silently and smelled around for Jack. When he picked up his scent, he followed it until he got to where he was.

Jack sat quietly in the kitchen, nursing a drink.

Minho quickly, but quietly went up to him and grabbed him by the neck, pushing him against the wall.

He flailed uselessly, eyes wide, gasping out words. “Who. Are. You?”

"I'm Kibum's son." He said, shifting into his werewolf form. He cut across his neck slowly and not too deep, holding him so he couldn't move.

Jack twitched, breaths coming short and fast, “You, don't, have, the, guts.” He baited.

"Really? You think I won't do it? You're wrong." He slashed across his throat. "I'll do it and watch you choke on your own blood."

Jack sunk to the ground, blood bubbling out of his mouth. He watched the dark figure leave the room, and his heart stopped. Literally.

~

Minho walked into school and got some stuff from his locker. He didn't feel at all bad for what he did. He got what he deserved and that was that.

Thomas paused, apologising to his hysterical friend yet again through his phone. The dial tone reached his ears, and he knew Gally had hung up on him, but he wasn't paying attention. His feelings were always intensified around Minho and his heart rate picked up when he saw him, vision going white with rage, heart pounding in his ears

Minho could both hear and smell Thomas and he knew he was upset. He sighed. He wouldn't understand.

Thomas approached him with cautious anger, disappointment and tears of a hot rage burning unshed in his eyes. “You shouldn't have done that.” He whispered, more angry than Minho had ever heard him. His quietness proved just how thoroughly pissed off he was. “Is the whole ‘two wrongs don't make a right’ thing not applicable to werewolves, then?”

"Serial killers get put to death all the time. I just didn't need a court to find him guilty of killing hundred of werewolves and, not to mention humans, when they got in the way of his "work."

“Serial killers don't have their children wake up and see their bloody bodies on the floor.” Thomas half snapped.

Minho shrugged. "Maybe some do. He had it coming to him. If I didn't do it then some other pack would have and it would've been much less pretty because the whole family probably would've died. There are packs of alphas that he's killed family members of and they aren't nice. Gally can get over it eventually. He died a quick death."

“Get over it?” Thomas questioned, flatly. “You don't get over that, you don't get to decide that. I-” he cut himself off with a heavy breath, “I am so. God, I get why you did it. I get it, I do. But, you can't just- it's not your right to-”

"He would have turned Gally into a hunter too, one way or another. He would've threatened his life. He doesn't care about other people. I don't need to say anything else about it, so just...leave me for a while, alright? Because killing him didn't make my life any better either."

Thomas' face softened, and he leaned forward tracing a finger down Minho's profile. “Okay,” he whispered, punctuating it with a small kiss to Minho's cheek. “If that's what you want.”

Minho nodded and he gave him a kiss. He hugged him for a while, breathing in his scent. "I think I'm gonna skip my classes, so don't be surprised if you don't see me during gym."

Thomas nodded against Minho's chest. “’Kay. Be careful, wherever you're going.”

Minho nodded and pressed a kiss to his head before leaving to the bathroom. He made sure no one was there and then looked in the mirror, changing his eyes to blue. He teared up and shook his head. "I'm sorry, papa..." He left the bathroom and then ran out of the school and out to the woods where he could do what he wanted.

~

Thomas startled when Newt grabbed his arm, looking worried beyond belief. “Before you ask, I have no idea where he is.” He told him, “But I think he's upset, I don't know how I know, it's just... A feeling.” Thomas picked self-consciously at his jumper.

Newt nodded. "Yeah, I know he's upset. He's an idiot. He should've let his dad do it...now his eyes are blue and that's..." He shook his head.

Thomas frowned, “His eyes are brown,” he pointed out.

Newt sighed. "I mean when he shifts. His eyes were always yellow but not anymore."

“What?” Thomas asked, “Why? What's wrong with blue eyes?“

"Well, first of all he has them because he killed someone. To certain wolves it might be seen as a challenge or they might be disgusted by him and try to kill him. And...his dad, the one who was killed, always said that his yellow eyes were the most beautiful ones he'd ever seen. That they made him beautiful, but now they're different. They're changed."

Thomas eyes snapped shut, “So you're telling me that not only has he got to worry about hunters trying to kill him, but also about more werewolves?” He pressed a hand to his face, leaning towards Newt for comfort. He'd become far more tactile recently, mostly with Minho, but when he wasn't there, it seemed like Thomas would find comfort in whatever wolfy things were around. “He doesn't think his dad would find him beautiful or loveable anymore, does he?”

Newt hugged him to comfort him. "No...I don't think he does. I think he thinks his dad would find him ugly. Repulsive, even. I think he has it stuck in his mind that if anything, his dad would look at him with disgust. But I know that's not true. He loved him more than anyone else. His dad would love him no matter what and would hold him and tell him everything's okay. I wish he would think the same."

Thomas nodded, “He sounds amazing.” He said, honestly. “God, this is such a shitty situation.” He rested his head on Newt's shoulder, slightly resenting the fact that he was shorter than apparently everyone.

"Yeah, it is. I just hope he makes it back home safe tonight. It'll be cold without him."

Thomas frowned slightly at the comment, before understanding glazed over his features. “Does the whole pack live in Minho's house?” He asked.

"Yeah. My family is really poor so we couldn't get a different place if we wanted to, but it's good to have the pack all together. We feel safer that way. More secure. Me and Minho share a bed and a room because there isn't enough space for everyone to have their own room."

Thomas smiled softly, “I can understand that,” he said, “Safety, I mean. I-I don't really understand the whole pack thing, I'd like to, but I don't. Minho makes me feel safe, though, secure and protected. That's normal, right?”

Newt nodded. "You're mates, so yeah, it's completely normal." He smiled. "I'm glad Minho found his mate, though."

Thomas kinda half smiled, “Does everyone, eventually? Can people... Not find their mates?”

"Of course. Not everyone finds their mate but they can still find someone they love it's just...not the same. Or they find their mate but that person doesn't love them back or refuses to or is just scared of them if their mate happens to be human."

Thomas frowned, opening his mouth to say something before the bell rang. He paused, staring at Newt for a second before, “Isaac,” he murmured, slightly worried. “Make sure he's okay? Please?”

“I will.”

"Good." He smiled and gave him a hug. "Get to class."

-

Minho sat in the woods against a tree, his hand wounded, a hole pretty much going through it, but slowly healing and both his arm and his ankle were broken, but again, slowly healing.

“Well,” a voice drawled from behind him, sugary sweet. Her eyes were a cold and calculating blue, hair a dark wave over her shoulders. “What do we have here?” Her face twisted into a smile, and she moved forward swiftly, hesitating before running a hand down his face. The movement was caring, but the intent was not.

Minho looked at her. He would be ready to fight if it wasn't for being so hurt. "What do you want?"

“Please, must we be so.. Growly?” She tinkered a laugh, “We aren't animals you know. I want to talk, my name is Teresa.”

"Okay, Teresa...what about?" He could move his ankle now, that was good.

She leaned forward, smelling him. “Ah, a beta who's already found his mate? Curious.” She settled backwards. “We want it, the land. You don't hunt here, you don't kill.” She paused, her mouth twisting up into an imitation of a smile. “Or at least, they don't.”

Minho tried keeping his eyes stone cold, but a whimper of pain escaped his mouth, tears in his eyes. "You aren't gonna even touch my pack."

“We'll see.” She smiled, snapping his healing arm backwards again, before standing up and walking away.

Minho watched her leave and then stood up. He held his arm. "Fuck..."

~

Thomas turned the corner, ignoring the little niggling feeling that he was being watched. He turned the corner, clutching himself tighter as he passed the dark alley. He regretting coming down this way, regardless of it being the fastest way home. He was already breaking his curfew, he shouldn't have stayed at the coffee shop so late. Thomas nearly screamed as someone pulled him into the alley, but the hand fasted around his mouth prevented the noise.

"Hey, hey. Calm down." Her voice was almost taunting. "Your name is Thomas, right? I'm Brenda. I hear you're friends with some little wolves."

Thomas struggled against her hold, refusing to nod nor shake his head. There was no point in lying if she was a werewolf, she would hear his heart. She would know.

"Don't worry...well, actually do worry. Someone I know met with your mate earlier so this is just gonna be a little...message." She pushed him down and punched him hard in the face.

Thomas crumpled under the weight of the punch, struggling when he heard Minho mentioned. He spat out his own blood, and tried to push himself upwards, “Min...” He whispered.

"Hey now." She put her foot on his chest and pushed him to the ground. "I'm not done." She pushed down on his chest just hard enough to hurt and then kicked him in the side.

Thomas coughed, pushing himself to the side away from her touch, he groaned, low, harsh. “Stop, god, fuck, stop.”

"I'm not gonna stop just because a weakling like you tells me to. But I will stop because I don't wanna kill you." She lifted him to his feet and punched him in the face again. "For good measure. Now go cry to your mate about it. Maybe he'll have his pack reconsider."

Thomas groaned as she walked away, staggering to his feet. He pressed his hands to his bleeding nose, and wrapped an arm around what could have been broken ribs. He braced his hands along the walls, and made the slow, agonising trip to Minho's house.

It was two AM when he rung the doorbell. He heard someone groan and complain on the other side, and momentarily felt guilty before he almost collapsed against the doorframe.

Before Nathan could open the door, Minho literally jumped out of the window to his room and grabbed hold of Thomas, having smelled his blood and felt his pain. "Thomas, who did this? Are you okay?"

Thomas slumped against Minho, “Don't know.” He gasped. “Said her name was Brenda.” He groaned as pain jolted through his body. “Said her friend had met you.”

Minho brought him inside the house and laid him on the couch. "Dad!" He called.

"On it." Nathan said and got a cloth with water to clean up the blood and then went to find a first aid kit he thought they might have laying around.

Minho lifted up Thomas's shirt to see him bruised. He pressed his hand gently to the spot.

Thomas reached up, cradling the side of Minho's face in his hand. “Is everyone okay? Has anyone else-Oh fuck, ouch!-been hurt?” He winced as his eyes trailed to the darkened splotches on his chest.

Minho shook his head. "Everyone's alright." He took a deep breath and started to take away some of Thomas's pain, his body sucking as much of it up as he could, his whole body aching badly.

“God, stop.” He begged, seeing Minho's face. “I'm so sorry.”

"It's my fault you got hurt." He said with a pained expression on his face. He smiled to try to reassure him. "I'll be fine."

“Minho,” he whispered. “Not your fault. Crazy, bitchy Brenda's fault, okay?” He smiled in relief when he saw Nathan come towards him with what looked like a bright red first aid kit covered in what appeared to be Spider-Man band aids

Minho took his hands away, sad he couldn't take away anymore pain.

Nathan put a few bandaids on him and put a hand on his head to start taking away some pain as well.

Thomas' eyes slipped shut, and he breathed out softly, trying to hold in his curses. He body felt completely, and scarily, numb, but it was better than the burning, aching pain that accompanied the wounds.

Nathan finished and then looked at Minho, his look saying everything.

Minho nodded and then looked to Thomas. "You can rest here. Unless you'd rather have a bed?"

Thomas shook his head, “No, here's fine. Thank you, for everything. I'm sorry.”

"Don't be sorry. It really isn't your fault." He kissed him. "I love you so much."

“I love you too,” Thomas tilted his head towards the staircase. “Go to sleep, okay? We'll talk in the morning, promise. And tell Newt that I can see him at the top of the staircases and he is not half as subtle as he would like to think he is.”

Minho chuckled and nodded, kissing his head.

Newt walked down the stairs and walked over to Thomas. "Jesus..."

“Hey Newt,” Thomas grinned, kind of feebly.

"How do you feel?" He asked him.

“Pretty, uh, bruised, I gotta say.” He curled his fingers in Newt's breathing deeply. “She said something, Brenda. She said ‘run back on home to your mate,’ which, by the way, was weird. Can werewolves smell when people have been mated? Not the point. She said, ‘Maybe he can convince his pack to change their minds.’” Thomas frowned, “What does that mean?”

Newt sighed. "Those werewolves...they want us to hand over our land. They want it and they don't care if they have to kill is to get it." Minho had told the whole pack earlier so he knew about it. "The other girl caught him at a bad time and was able to threaten him more easily. I guess something they were gonna do is go after something we love and you're the easiest to get to."

Thomas cocked his head, acknowledging the truth of the statement. “But, your pack is big, isn't it? I mean, you're all werewolves, apart from me. You have to be one of the bigger packs, right? How big would they have to be to actually claim the lands? Would they kill you?” He choked a tad on the last sentence. “Should I be worried?” He probed, gently.

"We're actually a pretty small pack, if you think about it. And we don't train our pack to fight like most do. My guess is their pack has about 11 people in it. None of them babies or children. None of them human...and to be honest, they will kill us if we don't do something or maybe even if we do something."

Thomas choked, “Well, god, fuck, at least you're honest.” He felt a wave of protectiveness surge up, and wow okay that was new. He was quite willing to kill whoever hurt anyone in this pack, and he was pretty sure it showed too. “Everyone will be okay.”

Newt nodded. "I'm sure everything will. Nathan can always come up with a plan to save us." He put his hand on Thomas's head. "Are you still hurting?"

“Not half as much. This whole pain taking away thing is working out pretty great for me. I can probably sit up now. I think I might have broken a rib, I don't know.”

Newt nodded and took as much pain as he could, groaning in pain. "I've...I've only done that once." He moved his hand from his head. "We can go to the hospital if you want."

Thomas shook his head, pushing Newt's hand away from his face, gently. “I think I'll see in the morning. Well, later morning. You go to bed with Minho and try not to get too cuddly, hm?” He teased.

Newt laughed. "No promised. He's comfy as hell. Goodnight"

“Hands off,” he joked, “G'night Newt.”

~

Thomas woke blearily to streaming sunlight and murmured voices.

“He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be involved.”

"There's nothing we can do." Nathan sighed. "He's Minho's mate and they've already hurt him. He's part of it."

Minho rubbed his face. "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not. Why don't we just try to get the wolf pack to make an agreement." Chuck suggested. "Or try to head them in the direction of another pack with better land?"

"...that could work." Nathan nodded. "Now, Thomas, stop pretending to be asleep." He said, being the only one alert enough to notice.

Thomas grinned at him, lazily, guiltily. “Morning!”

"Morning." Nathan smiled.

Minho went over to him. "How are you feeling? Better?" He asked.

“Much.” He sat up, loosely gripping his side. “Head doesn't hurt at all.” He took Minho's offered arm, and let him help him up, ignoring Niki's worried look as he favoured his right side, where he'd been kicked. He sunk into the kitchen chair, lacing he and Minho's fingers together.

Minho looked at him, still worried. "I can take away more pain if you want. I don't mind. We did it a lot when my dad was...you know." He whispered.

Thomas leaned against him, smiling gently. “I'm fine, it's you that I'm worried about.” He whispered, leaning into Minho's touch when he brushed back his hair.

Chuck made a face, “You're sickeningly cute, you know?”

Minho smiled. "You'll get there one day. You'll understand, Chuck." He kissed Thomas gently and inhaled his scent.

Thomas gently kissed him back, before leaning away with a stricken expression. “Shi...” He hesitated in his curse, throwing Chuck an apologetic look. “I haven't talked to my mum since last night.” He said. “She must be worried out of her mind.”

"Don't worry. My dad told her that you were staying over but you couldn't talk because you were asleep. She knows where you are."

“Good.” Thomas visibly deflated. He pressed his lips to Minho's again, and yeah, this was just as effective in taking away his pain.

~

Nathan, with Minho, Niki, and Newt went to talk to the pack that had hurt Thomas. They wanted to make a deal with them.

Teresa smelt them before they approached the house, dropping to the ground in front of them with a warning, threatening growl.

"We aren't here to fight." Nathan tried assuring her.

Brenda came out beside Teresa to protect her just in case something went wrong.

“No?” Teresa mocked. She narrowed her eyes in Minho's direction. “He certainly seems like he did. Wouldn't you love to rip us apart like we nearly did to your dear, helpless, mate?”

"I'd love to kill you but I can't." Minho said, knowing very well that it wouldn't end well for him and even if it did, others would come after him.

Nathan looked at them. "This is between us. They just begged to come with me so I let them."

Teresa cocked her head, “Interesting. I've never heard of an alpha who bends to the will of his betas. Perhaps, it's a sign of weakness?” She laughed, shifting back into her human state, thick brown waves falling down her back. “What do you want?”

Nathan resisted the urge to say something in response to that. "I want to know why you want this land? This land sucks, quite honestly, but it's where my family grew up."

She grinned, “Are you kidding me? These lands are wild, perfect place to hide a few bloody bodies each full moon.” She bared her teeth, “You wanna talk? You talk to our alpha, Ava Paige.”

Nathan nodded, but on the inside cursed to himself 'Son of a fucking werewolf pests. Jesus Christ. Sick and tired of this shit.' "Where is she?"

Teresa laughed, “Don't be rude!” She teased. She led them to a room holding an older woman, grey streaks mixed in with her dark hair, pulled back in a tight bun. She turned, her eyes burning an Alpha red and Teresa whimpered, scampering out of the room.

Nathan was silently amused and he looked at the Alpha. "You're Paige?" He asked.

Paige titled her head in acknowledgement. “Why have you come?”

"I want to know if I can make a deal with you so you don't kill my pack and take my land."

Ava sighed in irritation, “And why, exactly, should I listen to you? What kind of deal are we talking of here?”

"I don't know. Was thinking something like setting you up with some better land more out west from here. If you go out there, we won't ever get in your way of anything and we'll help you fight the pack out of the area so they can't cause any problems for you because they're some nasty ones over there."

Paige settled forward, leaning towards him. “You'd do that?” She narrowed her eyes, “I thought you guys were all ‘pro-human’ ‘no death’? Why would you help us?” Her dark lips curled at the edges when she noticed Minho clench his fists at the mention of them killing and possibly turning humans. “Your son certainly doesn't agree with our methods.”

"I'm helping you because my pack is much more important to me than anything else. Or if you won't agree to this...I have an alternative."

Ava Paige grinned, her teeth lengthening at the possible challenge. “Alternative?”

"Calm down, I'm not gonna fight you. I'm not dumb enough for that." He turned to the others. "Leave. I want to speak to her alone."

"But dad-" Minho started

"Now!" He commanded, eyes going red.

Minho nodded and quickly brought everyone farther away so they couldn't hear. His father scared him when he acted like this.

“Now, there's the alpha I knew was there. Tell me, your alternative?”

"My alternative is...I know there's this pack. Big pack. They're strong, trustworthy, and they live very close to a good plot of land that no one owns, not even then because they just don't bother with it. But they want my head on a stick. Give it to them and they'll be happy to cooperate with you no matter what. They'll let you in the land problem free and they'll protect you. In return, you have to promise to never touch anyone in my pack again and, if they're ever in trouble, you could consider helping because there has to be some good in your heart somewhere."

Paige settles forward. “That,” she mused, “sounds far more interesting.” She smiled, “I love it.”

Nathan nodded. "Good. Just give me a while to get my pack back home and settled. I'll be back by tonight."

Paige nodded, sitting back with calculating eyes and watching him leave.

Nathan left and took a deep breath. He only did this because he knew how strong that pack was and he knew they would be back soon enough even if they left. He went over to the rest of the pack. "Let's go home, guys. I'll explain everything there."

The pack trailed obediently behind him, hearts racing with anticipation when they reached their home.

Nathan walked in and called the whole pack around him. Then he explained the situation.

"What?" Minho yelled. "Are you screwing with me? Dad!"

Nathan walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I have to or not they'll come back. They like blood. If I do this, I don't think they'll come back to ever hurt you guys."

"I..." Minho tried to hold back tears, but it didn't work very well. "I can't lose you..."

"I know." He hugged him. "I'm sorry. You have the pack, you even have a mate. You're gonna be okay."

"I'm not-I'm ready to be an alpha. I can't. I don't know how to run a pack I-"

"You can do it. I know you can. I believe in you." He kissed Minho's forehead. "Your eyes still look beautiful. I know Kibum would think the same thing. Please don't be upset."

Minho sniffled and he nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Okay."

Nathan turned to the rest of the pack. "I love all of you guys." He opened his arms and the whole pack came running to hug him.

~

A frown burrowed between Teresa's brow. “I wasn't aware that all of you were coming?” She posed it as a question.

Paige rolled her eyes at her, “Teresa!” She barked. Her expression softened slightly. Like, slightly. Granite to rock. “Hello Nathan. Minho, Newt. I was beginning to think you had backed out of our deal.”

Nathan shook his head. "I don't back out. I'm here." He'd told Minho and Newt that if they wanted to come, they'd have to go away when they were going to kill him and once they could smell it then they leave and never come back.

Paige scrutinised him, before nodding. “Lead the way.”

~

Minho sighed, stressed from the long day. He walked over to Chuck, who was laying down in bed and he covered him with the blankets, tucking him in. He kissed his head. "Everything's gonna be alright, Chuckie. Goodnight."

Chuck whimpered quietly, burrowing into his mess of sheets and fell asleep almost instantly.

Minho smiled sadly and he left the room, going to the room him and Thomas shared.

Thomas stretched his fingers towards Minho, pulling him into the bed. “Hey, babe.” He whispered, his breath warm against Minho's neck.

Minho sighed in content and pulled him close, needing his warmth.

Thomas wrapped his arms around Minho's neck, carefully settling himself in his embrace, wary of his own injuries. He tilted his head, in a way that was almost automatic, to expose more of his neck for Minho to nuzzle down in. Thomas' fingers carded gently through his thick black hair, gently running his hands down his spine, before working his way back up.

Minho tried not to hurt him and he nuzzled his neck and kissed gently over his neck, occasionally giving a little lick.

Thomas pulled backwards and softly kissed him, grazing his teeth barely over Minho's bottom lip.

Minho put his hand on Thomas's back and he made a soft, almost purring sound in the back of his throat.

Thomas pulled him, impossibly, closer. He curled his hand around the back of Minho's neck, occasionally breaking the kiss to pepper little kisses along his hairline.

Minho smiled and he ran his hand down to his hip. "I love you." He mumbled.

“I love you, too.” Thomas whispered, running his fingers underneath Minho's eyes, as though he was catching tears.

Minho grabbed Thomas's hand and pressed kisses to it. "I'm okay." He said, mostly just trying to tell himself that.

Thomas leaned his forehead against Minho's, “No, you're not. You don't have to be brave for me, Minho. It's okay.”

"...I want to be okay." He sighed. "I really want to be okay...I'm an alpha now. I need to put my pack before me even more than I did before."

Thomas pushed his fringe back, thumbing his cheekbone. “I know,” he whispered. “I know. But I'm your mate, okay? You don't have to hide from me.” He kissed him again.

Minho kissed him back and then pulled away and nodded. "Okay..."

“Good.” Thomas smiled, pressing his head to Minho's chest.

Minho smiled and kissed his head, closing his eyes.

Thomas fell asleep to the slow beat of his heart.

**~One Month Later~**

Minho stood in the kitchen, making sure the whole pack ate. The good thing was it was Saturday so no one needed to go to work or school. He smelled a certain scent and ran to the door, opening it to see Thomas standing there, right about to knock.

Thomas put his hand down, laughing. “It's always super weird when you do that.” He wrapped his arms around Minho's neck and gave him a warm, dry kiss. “Hi.”

"Hi." Minho smiled and he kissed him quickly before pulling him inside. "Pack is eating and then they're gonna head out to the park. They need the fun."

Thomas entwined their fingers. “Fun,” he smirked suggestively, “I know the feeling.”

Minho smirked. "Do you?" He asked.

“Weeell,” Thomas drew out, “Not recently. But! The doctors say that my ribs have healed, so I'm hoping, I'm gonna remember what fun feels like tonight.”

Someone choked in the hallway, causing Thomas to go bright red.  
Minho laughed, knowing fully well that they could be heard the whole time. He kissed his cheek. "I'll make sure you do." He whispered.

Thomas burrowed his head in the crook of his neck, the heat of his blush rivalling that of Minho's normal temperature. “God, I hate werewolves sometimes.”

Minho shook with laughter and put his hand on his back. "You love us."

“For some reason.” Thomas shook his head, “Come on, let's go to the park, I think Chuck might wet himself in excitement if we don't go soon.”

Minho nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's go. Come on, everyone! You better be ready!" He called out to the pack.

The entire pack came tumbling towards the door, nearly knocking Thomas down. He laughed, gripping the alpha's arm and letting him pull them to the park.

When they got to the park, Minho let them all go, but stayed to the side to watch over them, content.

“Children.” Thomas said beside him, “Your pack is full of people who are mostly older than you, and yet, somehow, they are all children.” He leans into Minho's side grinning.

Minho chuckled. "Yeah, I know. That makes them fun, though. Makes them different. I'm just glad they can all play together and be happy."

Thomas grinned, “Tire out the children and come home and make the boyfriend happy?”

Minho looked at him and grinned. "Exactly the plan." He half joked.

Thomas melted a little at the grin, and when Minho finally called out that they were going home, he was pretty sure that he ran almost as fast as the werewolves.

They got home and pretty much everyone was exhausted and cuddled up to take a nap, everyone except Minho and Thomas, that was.

Thomas entwined their fingers, leading him up he stairs. He walked into Minho's -their- bedroom and flopped backwards onto the bed.

Minho climbed over him and kissed him. "You're sure you're fine, right?"

Thomas made a whining, needy noise. “Positive, sure, certain, absolutely, 100 percent,” he rambled, grabbing Minho's hips.

Minho grabbed his hips and pushed their hips together, locking their lips in a kiss that ended up rougher than he meant it to be.

“Fuck." Thomas breathed, cantering upwards.

Minho quickly pulled off Thomas's shirt and threw it off to the side to kiss over his chest. He licked up to his neck and started to suck at the skin to create a hickey, busying his hands with unbuttoning Thomas' pants.

Thomas grinned, “This is what I meant by fun.” He groaned, tucking his fingers in Minho's hair and tugging sharply as his teeth grazed his chest.

Minho groaned and he moved back to pull off Thomas' pants and boxers at the same time, slipping then off his legs. Then, he took off his own shirt and kissed Thomas hard.

Thomas bucked him into Minho's hold, groaning. “This is an unfair advantage.” He used what little movement he still had to try and remove Minho's pants. He whined, high, in the back of his throat. “Please.” He whispered, broken, desperate.

Minho's eyes flicked red and he shed the rest of his clothes quickly. Minho got up and got some lube that he was glad he bought and then came back. He coated his fingers in the liquid and then kissed Thomas as he slowly pushed two fingers into him.

Thomas seemed unable to articulate any words apart from, “More, more.” With the side addition of a breathy, “Fuck, Minho.”

Minho thrusted his fingers and scissored them to stretch him. "Like that?" He whispered in his ear.

“Yes.” Thomas whispered, eyes rolling into the back of his head when Minho's fingers brushed his prostate. He pressed his palm in between Minho's hot shoulder blades. “Fuck, fuck, come on,” he purred.

Minho pulled his fingers out and he spread lube over his cock before slamming into him one thrust.

Thomas almost shouted, digging his nails into Minho's back. He took a heavy breath, then began slowly rocking backwards, to meet Minho's thrusts. His own hand circled his cock when he felt Minho's swelling.

Minho rocked his hips and leaned down to kiss him, moaning quietly.

Thomas caught Minho's lip between his teeth, pulling gently, before opening his mouth again to groan as Minho thrust against just the right spot.

Minho groaned and he felt his knot grow the largest it could. He held onto Thomas tightly.

“Oh fuck.” Thomas eyes glazed over, and he wrapped his one, unpreoccupied, hand around Minho's neck.

Minho reached down to wrap his hand around Thomas's cock, stroking him himself.

Thomas dropped his head into Minho's neck, silent for a few seconds. Then, “Holy, oh my god, Jesus, I'm going,” he bit down on Minho's collarbone to silence himself.

Minho growled quietly and he stroked him faster, feeling himself coming close.

Thomas came with a mixed mess of jumbled syllables, curses and a vague, desperate whine of Minho's name.

Minho bit Thomas's neck hard, so he wouldn't moan too loud and he came inside of him.

Thomas scraped his fingers down Minho's back, staring up at the ceiling. Silence, and then, “You have literally reduced my life to exclamation marks, how do you feel?”

Minho laughed. "I feel great, thanks for asking." He gave him a kiss. "Love you."

“Love you too.” Thomas swatted him tiredly, “Now go to sleep, I am only a human, I need actual rest. Sleep. That stuff.”

Minho nodded and closed his eyes, inhaling his scent deeply.

~

Thomas groaned, rolling out of Minho's arms. The sunlight streamed through the window, momentarily blinding him. Then, suddenly, his stomach lurched, and he was throwing off the covers in an attempt to get to the bathroom. He sunk down on the cool tiles and threw up his dinner, shaking.

Minho immediately woke up and went over to him, rubbing his back. He could already sense what was going on.

Thomas dropped his head against the base of the toilet, curling up a little on the white tiles. He took a deep breath, “Ew, fuck.” He murmured, “I haven't been sick for forever.”

Minho was resistant about telling him what was going on. "Yeah, that sucks...um, why don't you use some mouthwash and I'll go make you some breakfast."

Thomas gave him a tired kind of grin, getting up and walking to the sink to wash his mouth out, before trailing down the stairs, readjusting the t shirt he'd swiped off the ground so that it covered the hickeys lining his neck.

Minho went to the kitchen, internally freaking out.

Thomas half flopped into the kitchen chair, frowning slightly when the entire pack stared at him with widened eyes.

Minho finished up breakfast and put the food on the table, glaring at the pack because he didn't want them to say anything.

"...holy fuck...you're bloody pregnant!" Newt practically yelled, looking at Thomas.

Thomas startled at the noise, turning to face him with wide, incredulous eyes. “But, I'm a guy.” He emphasised the last word, as though he was sure Newt had forgotten.

"So?" Newt said. "Minho's dad gave birth to him. You're pregnant."

Minho glared hard at Newt, eyes red.

Newt looked at Minho and coward a bit in fear.

Thomas cocked his head to the side, nodding slightly, then his voice, very hysterical, “Minho? Anything you'd like to add, here?”

Minho's eyes turned back to normal and he looked at Thomas, shaking his head. "No..."

“Uh huh,” Thomas nodded, sagely, “Well, I would.” He half grabbed Minho's arm and pulled him out of the kitchen. The pack could still hear them, but hey, it was polite.

'Fuck.' Minho thought and let himself get pulled out. "Yes, dear?" He asked, trying to be cute.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, staring at him flatly. “Not something you wanted to mention?” He asked, rhetorically. “You wanna explain why my body is reacting as though I'm three months FUCKING PREGNANT?”

"Okay, calm down. You, uh, you may be pregnant and because I'm a werewolf, your pregnancy is gonna go faster so you're already having symptoms because it's a quicker process."

Thomas pressed a hand to his head, “You should have told me it was a possibility.” His voice was soft, free of accusation. “I thought your dad got pregnant because he was a werewolf, I was not aware that it was a possibility for me, as a human.” He leaned forward, that stupid tug in his stomach, which he always felt whenever his mate was sad or angry, prevented him from being angry at him. He brushed a hand over Minho's cheekbone.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, leaning into his hand. "You could always...get an abortion. We know people who could get it done for you..." He didn't sound happy about it, but he wasn't going to be against it.

Thomas shook his head, “I don't want one.” He said, “Look, I'm pretty pissed you didn't tell me, I would have wanted this to come later, after high school, hopefully after marriage. But I love you, and I'm totally willing to do this with you, if you'll do it with me.”

"Really?" He asked, actually surprised and he smiled. He wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him closely. "Of course I will."

Thomas nuzzled his face into Minho's neck, pressing a soft kiss there.

Minho hummed softly and he held him close. "So...we're gonna have a baby..."

Thomas' face split into a grin, “Guess so. Should we go back in there?” He asked motioning to the kitchen.

Minho nodded. "Yeah, you should eat." He gave him a quick kiss and headed back to the kitchen.

Thomas swayed gently from side to side, smiling. He followed him through to the kitchen, hand resting on his stomach gently.

Minho smiled and kissed his cheek before going to sit down. None of the pack had started eating. He took food, maybe a little too much, for Thomas and put it on a plate for him. Then, everyone started getting food to eat.

Thomas laughed at the pack's reaction, grabbing some food. “Thanks, babe.” He grinned at his boyfriend.

"No problem." He gave him a quick kiss and started to eat his food.

Chuck looked extremely satisfied with the display of affection, digging into his bacon with a small grin. When his alpha was happy, he was happy. The entire pack had been anxious, half snapping at Newt when they had heard Thomas yelling a few minutes ago, but now, when Thomas' fingers seem to almost subconsciously stretch along the thin material of Minho's oversized t-shirt that he wore, drawing soft patterns into his stomach, the entire pack looked content, happy. Especially, their alpha.

Minho couldn't finish his food because he was paying too much attention looking at Thomas and smiling at him.

Thomas grinned back at him, taking a bite of his food. His eyes snapped up to the clock, 7 o'clock on a Monday. He tried to refrain from facepalming, the pack needed to go to school.

Minho kept his eyes on Thomas. "You know, if you aren't feeling up to go to school, you don't have to. Incase you throw up again..."  
Thomas shook his head, “I should be fine.” He said, “Besides, I can't not go, not without mom calling the school.”

"That's true, but you could always tell her you're sick." He made sure everyone put their dishes away and got their stuff for school.

Thomas bumped shoulders with him. “I'll be fine.”

~

He made it halfway through school, right in the middle of geography, when he felt a tug in his gut and oh god, he bolted out of the room, into the toilets and started heaving up his lunch.

Minho could sense him from a mile away and he wanted so badly to leave his math class, but he couldn't so he just sat and shook his leg, slightly frustrated.

Thomas felt a cool hand pressed against his forehead, and thanked every deity he knew of that he was in a class with Newt. “Oh my god,” he groaned, “I'm gonna go home, I think.”

Newt nodded. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He gave Thomas a paper towel. "Wipe your mouth and rinse with water. I'll go tell the teacher and get your stuff because you're definitely leaving."

Thomas gave him a weak smile and thanks, watching as he disappeared around the corner.

Newt came back quickly and gave him his stuff. "Bell's gonna ring soon. Minho is probably gonna come running."

“Okay,” Thomas smiled, “I'll just wait here for a few minutes, he can take me to the nurse's office.”

Newt nodded and gave him a quick hug before leaving.

When the bell rang, Minho was in front of him in less than ten seconds. He grabbed his hand and kissed it. "You okay?"

“I'm okay,” He assured his panicked boyfriend. “You can take me to the office though, I hate being alone in there, the nurse kinda scares me.”

Minho nodded and he kept his arm tight around his waist, walking with him.

Mutters followed the pair down the hallway, accompanied by the occasional snicker. At one stage, Thomas thought he'd heard a dark slur, but Gally was, unfortunately for them, near the person who had said it, and they shut up pretty fast.  
Thomas leaned into Minho and closed his eyes, letting his boyfriend pull his entire weight.

Minho started to glare and pretty much growl at most people, almost letting his red show one time, making a mental note of all the people he didn't have to feel bad about hurting later. He kept Thomas as close as he could, keeping a light hand on his stomach.

Thomas nearly gasped at the difference between the cool nurse's office, and the hallway outside it, filled with sweaty, teenaged kids. He fixed his face into Minho's neck, uncomfortable as the office lady stared at them.

"He's sick. He needs to go home." Minho told her directly, just wanting him to go home and lay down.

The nurse suddenly burst into action, bustling around the room. She motioned for Thomas to sit down, and only raised an eyebrow when Minho decided to stay. “What's wrong, sweetheart?” She asked, flitting through her files to find Thomas' name.  
Thomas didn't answer, he looked to Minho, absolutely exhausted.

Minho put his hand on Thomas's shoulder. "He's feeling nauseous. He threw up in the bathroom not too long ago. And he's just tired." He pressed a kiss to Thomas's head.

The nurse nodded, “Okay, name?”

"Thomas Green." Minho told her and made sure he kept some sort of contact with Thomas.

Thomas looked about ready to fall asleep when the nurse hands him the phone to talk to his mother, who, evidentially, didn't believe his story about being sick.  
“Hi, mom.”

Minho leaned down to nuzzle Thomas's neck to comfort him. He'd talk to Thomas's mom if he needed to, so he could make her believe him.

“Mom, no, seriously.” He tilted his head up and into Minho's shoulder. He held out the phone to him, looking fondly exasperated.

“Minho,” Natalia spoke, “is my son, by any chance, trying to get out of his schoolwork?”

"No, I can promise you he isn't. He just really isn't feeling well." He wrapped his arm around Thomas's waist. "Please believe him. I'm worried about him."

She pursed her lips on the other side, he did sound very worried, and from what little she knew about Minho, he was a terrible actor. “Okay, you should go back to class, I'm coming to get him.”

"...okay, I will." He lied, just moving closer to Thomas.

Natalia rolled her eyes at his lie, and hung up the phone.

The nurse stared at Thomas, pale, and looking kind of like he was sweating, half asleep. She averted her stare to Minho, “Is there any way you could collect his things?”

Minho nodded, but looked kind of sad. "I'll be back." He kissed Thomas's cheek and then left the room, moving quickly once he was out of sight.

Thomas laid down where his boyfriend was, curling up into the warmth and reminding himself to never ever call his mother dramatic when she explained how much morning sickness sucked.

He wondered whether his mom or his boyfriend would came back first.

Minho grabbed all of Thomas's stuff and started going back. He got caught up in his thoughts and accidentally hit into someone, grabbing them before they could fall, not knowing who It was. "Shit, sorry."

Natalia stared up at him, her loose brown curls sweeping across the ground. “Hello.”

"Oh...hello, Ms...Mrs...um...hello." He said awkwardly.

He put her back on solid ground, and her face twisted in amusement. “Glad I ran into you, literally, Minho.” Her eyes danced with mirth, much like Thomas' usually did. “I have no idea where this nurse's office is, it's not where it used to be. Help me out here?”

Minho smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah." He helped her up and made sure he still had all of Thomas's things. "Just follow me."

She pushed her lips together, desperately trying not to laugh at his awkwardness. “Lead the way,” she waved him on, following him to the office. His face, usually stoic or flushed around him, grew more and more concerned with every step he took forwards.

When they got to the office, Minho put Thomas's stuff down and went over to him to kiss his forehead, relieved that he didn't have to be alone with his mom anymore.

Thomas curled his fingers into Minho's shirt, smiling tiredly at him.  
Natalia's jaw dropped and she walked over to her son, pushing his hair back. “Tommy.” She whispered, “You look awful!”

Minho put his hand on Thomas's hip. "Told you he needed to go home." He muttered and then said, "Not to be rude or anything."

Natalia huffed out a laugh, “I know. I'm going to take him to the doctors. He looks awful.”

Thomas' eyes widened, and he looked to Minho, panicked.

"Maybe you should wait a few days." Minho suggested, knowing that this would only last maybe two more days before other symptoms would start like cravings, sleepiness, soreness, and, oh god, mood swings.

Thomas turned to his doubtful mother, nodding fiercely.  
“Okay, sleep it off.”

~

Thomas curled up in his cocoon of blankets the next day, wondering how the pack was, but more importantly, how Minho was.

Minho didn't pay attention in school the next day. When school was over, he went to Thomas's house but waited outside for ten minutes contemplating whether or not he should go in. He finally knocked on the door after a while of thinking.

Thomas swung the door open, colour returned to his cheeks. He looked far better. “Hey, babe.” He grinned, “Mom's gonna let me come back to school tomorrow!”

Minho smiled. "That's great." He hugged him tightly. "That part should be over. It shouldn't happen again."

Thomas hugged him back, before pausing, “Wait, what are the other parts?” He stepped backwards, looking at Minho in confusion.

"Just...pregnancy things. Like maybe some mood swings, you might get tired, or maybe a little sore in your back and feet once the baby starts growing more."

“Oh, joy!” Thomas said sarcastically, letting Minho into the house. He reached for his fingers, feeling extremely tactile. “Why do I want to keep touching you?” He blurted out, without thinking.

"It's just a mate thing." He held Thomas's hand. "You want the physical contact. And I so do I, actually."

Thomas looked far happier with his hand in Minho's, cuddling into his side, then, suddenly, “Strawberries. How nice are strawberries?”

Minho held in a sigh. It was already here. "Do you even have strawberries?"

Thomas frowned in confusion, “Maybe.” He stood upwards, his t shirt clinging very slightly to his stomach, “Let's see.”

Minho got up and followed him. He wondered what else he'd end up wanting and just hoped he wouldn't have to run to the store for anything.

Thomas bent down to the drawer in his fridge, smiling triumphantly when he found the strawberries, sinking down on the floor to pick them out slowly and eat them.

Minho sighed in relief and sat down next to him, unable to leave him alone.

Thomas picked the green stem out of the strawberry, rested his head on Minho's shoulder. “This is weird.” He said, “But I like it.”

"Well, that's good." He said and wrap his arm around his waist. "At least you aren't miserable. I wouldn't want that."

“Never miserable around you,” Thomas mumbled, then, he perked up suddenly, looking at Minho with a mischievous smirk.

"...what?" He asked, not expecting the sudden smirk.

“You are going to owe me soooo many back massages if I get sore. So many. You have no idea.”

Minho made a tiny whining sound, but nodded. "You know, I didn't know you could get pregnant either..."

Thomas grinned at him, “Still partly your fault. Besides, knowing it is regardless, I'm carrying your baby, literally. You're welcome.”

"Yeah, I know..." He said. "At least it's only for like 5-6 months. Not 9."

Thomas' eyes widened, “Wait, my mom's gonna find out.” He said, as though the idea just occurred to him.

Minho nodded. "Eventually, yeah. She will."

Thomas slumped down, ideas rolling around in his mind half formed, like shattered edges of a kaleidoscope. “What about school? How are we going to handle that? People can't know! They find out I'm pregnant and I'll be taken away forever and freakin experimented on, and oh my god what about afterwards? We'll have a baby! An actual, living, breathing baby that we have to feed and clothe and-” his heartbeat spiked, and he took shallow breaths feeling extremely panicked.

Minho held him closely. "Calm down. It'll be fine. Nothing bad is gonna happen. And my family has money so we can buy plenty of things and no ones gonna experiment on you."

Thomas rested his head on Minho's shoulder, trying desperately to calm his racing heart. He buried his nose into the crook of Minho's neck, breathing in and out slowly, embarrassed when he felt tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.

Minho pulled Thomas back, cupping his cheeks and he kissed his nose.  
Thomas relaxed, closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath. “It'll be fine,” he muttered to himself, reaching up to wipe the few tears that had managed to brim over. He leaned forward and gave Minho a soft kiss, smiling shakily at him.

Minho gave him a smile and he kissed his forehead. "Nothing to worry about."

Thomas nodded in agreement. “Nothing to worry about.”

~

Thomas didn't really expect the gossiping when he came back to school.

Minho could hear all of it and it only made him stay closer to Thomas. A lot of people had stupid wrong speculations about him and others were just downright rude. He honestly wanted to punch some people.

By the time second class came around, Thomas and Minho had to split, he kissed his cheek and told him to ‘calm the fuck down and not wolf out, I'll be fine.’  
He got three quarters of the way to the classroom, a little late in the empty hall, when he got shoved into a locker. Almost instinctively his hand curled around his stomach in a protective manner.

Minho was already at his room, but he felt something was off so he got up and left to find Thomas, not running, but just walking so he wouldn't catch people's attention.

Thomas groaned at the foot of the locker, raising a hand to his nose to find blood. The boy snarled a slur at him, walking off with satisfaction.  
Thomas just sat there.

Minho saw the last second of what happened and grabbed the boy, slamming him against the wall.

His eyes bulged out of his head, and he looked totally terrified that Minho was strong enough to hit back.

Minho held him against the wall by his neck. "Don't you ever touch or even speak to him again or I'll fucking kill you." He threatened.

The boy nodded fiercely, scrambling away when Minho dropped him to the floor unceremoniously.  
“Thank you,” Thomas whispered to his boyfriend, “but you didn't need to do that.”

"Of course I did." He kissed Thomas gently on the lips. "I'll walk you to class."

“’Kay. You know, you can't keep always being late for class, right?”

"It's fine. You're more important. If they want to scold me about it they can go fuck themselves." He grabbed his hand and started walking.

Thomas half laughed, clutching his hand tightly, and rubbing his other over his stomach soothingly.

Minho held his hand and walked to the class. Once he got there, he gave Thomas a chaste kiss. "I'll see you later."

“Bye.” He waved after him, using the sleeve of his jumper to catch the remaining blood dripping from his nose.

Minho frowned and hugged him. "Love you."

“I love you too,” he mumbled into his shoulder, hugging him tightly, “Go to class, babe. I'll be fine, promise.”

"Okay. I'll know if anything is wrong and I'll come to you." He inhaled to take in his scent and then kissed his cheek. "Have fun." He said and then left for class.

“It's maths.” Thomas whined after him, laughing as he entered the class.

Minho smiled a little as he rushed to his class to try to get there as soon as possible.

“Late again?” His teacher drawled sarcastically.

"There were some problems." He told the teacher, sitting in his seat and not saying anything more.

The teacher rolled her eyes, and continued with her class.

~

Thomas tugged on Minho's sweater, too big for him, hiding the tiny bump visible when he wore his normal clothing. He sunk down in the cafeteria seat, fiddling with his fingers. He didn't feel hungry at all.

Minho sat down close next to Thomas and kissed his cheek. "How do you feel?"

“Weird.” Thomas responded, “I'm usually starving, but I'm not hungry at all.”

"That is weird...you should still eat a little something though."

Thomas groaned slightly and stood up, “Okay, hang on.”  
He came back a few moments later with a fruit salad and stabbed into it with vigour. “Fruit, I hate fruit.” He dropped his voice so only Minho, and any other possible werewolves, would be able to hear. “Why does your baby like fruit? Do you like fruit?”

"Kinda." He said eating the food that he had gotten himself. "But just eat a little."

Thomas nodded, taking a small bite, he tipped his head onto Minho's shoulder, a natural instinct by now.

Minho kept eating, but at the same time made sure Thomas was doing fine. "The baby seems to be doing great." He said quietly.

Thomas smiled softly at him, “I'm always worried about them. I'm scared I'm going to accidentally hurt them,” he eased a hand over his stomach drawing what resembled the words, ‘I love you’ over and over again.

"You won't hurt them. They aren't even that big yet. Technically not even a baby. Just a foetus...but still. They'll be fine."

Thomas ran a hand up Minho's arm, “I hope so. What happens with the actual giving birth part?” He whispered.

"My dad had a friend do a c-section...you should probably do the same." He said, turning to him.

Thomas nodded, “Sounds fairly easy, right?” He pushed the half eaten salad away from him, “Yep, ew, done with that.”  
Minho looked at the salad and then took it and started to finish it up. "I hope this isn't too stressful for you."

“Nah,” Thomas shook his head, “I can handle werewolves, I can handle pregnancy, the only thing stressing me out in my life is the maths test coming up next week.” Thomas laughed lightly, turning his head into Minho's shoulder.

"Can't help you on that one." He laughed. "I'm glad you aren't completely freaked out like a normal person would be though."

Thomas smirked, “When have I ever been ‘normal’?”

"Exactly my point. You're not even close to normal. It's good though." He kissed his head. "I don't need normal."

“Yeah,” Thomas agreed, “Werewolves would send normal people kicking and screaming.” He pressed his hand to his stomach again, before realising what he was doing and pulling it away sharply.

Minho watched him and smiled. "Can I go to your house after school?" He asked him.

“Yeah, yeah, of course, you're always welcome.” Thomas said, grinning.

"Well, I am your mate...I'm more worried about your mom...she...I can't act normally around her."

Thomas snorted, “She thinks your some stumbling, awkward, fumbling, endearing teen that couldn't hurt a fly, even if you wanted to.” He paused, “It's adorable.”

"...well, part of that is true." He mumbled. "Maybe the stumbling, awkward, and fumbling part."

Thomas rolled his eyes, “Certainly the endearing part.” He kissed him gently, “Come over, we should tell mom.”

"...fuck, I don't wanna tell her." He admitted.

Thomas nodded, “Me either, but we can't exactly hide it. Do it sooner, then she might be less pissed off?” He posed it as a question.

Minho nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

Thomas squared his shoulders slightly. “It cannot be that bad, right?”

~

Thomas clutched Minho's hand, never more afraid to walk into his own house.

Minho held his hand and stood close, wanting to make him feel just a little more calm even though he was scared himself.

“Okay,” Thomas took a deep breath, his stomach expanding with the movement, and drawing his eyes down to it. “Oh, god, okay, let's just.” He motioned inside, where he was sure his mom was probably sitting in the lounge room.

Minho nodded and walked with him, trying to calm himself so he could better calm Thomas.

Natalia was deeply involved in her book, but her head snapped up as the door open. She slipped a bookmark in her page, and closed the book, standing up to meet them.

Minho looked at Thomas. They hadn't decided on who was going to tell her, but he assumed it was going to be Thomas.

Thomas gave him a weak glare, with no heat behind it before facing his mother. “There's something we need to tell you, mom.”

Natalia arched an eyebrow, but she looked concerned.

“I-” Thomas faulted, seemingly choked around the words.

Minho had his hand resting on Thomas's lower back and he kissed his temple. "It's okay." He whispered.

“Mom,” Thomas whispered, “I'm kind of pregnant?”

Natalia stared at the pair, mouth pulling in distaste. “Not funny.” She looked slightly angry, but it was more exasperation.

"It's not a joke." Minho stepped in. "It's true."

Natalia looked furious, her lips thinned. “Thomas, stop. It's not funny, I don't want to hear it.”

Thomas groaned slightly, raising his tee to show the slight beginnings of a baby bump. “I'm not lying to you.”

Thomas had always been an awful liar, truly terrible when it came to his mother. Natalia's eyes narrowed, “What the hell,” she seethed, “is this?”

Thomas' heart rate spiked suddenly, burrowing into Minho's side.

Minho held onto Thomas tightly, trying not to get mad at her. "Don't get mad. It's true and he's having a baby."

“Are you kidding me?” Natalia snapped, “You're both in high school! I don't know how the hell you managed to get him pregnant, but you cannot keep this baby! You're children! You have no idea what this means, what it's going to do to Thomas, I absolutely forbid you.”

Thomas whimpered quietly, his mother's words terrifying him. He curled his arms around his stomach protectively, his heartbeat completely erratic, his breathing was shallow and his panic built quickly.

Minho stepped in front of Thomas and glared at her. "He's almost an adult, he can choose to do things on his own. You can forbid us! And you can't make him get an abortion! If you don't agree with this, Thomas can just stay with me until he feels safe in his own house." His eyes flashed red for a second, his anger overtaking him.

Natalia reeled backwards, eyes wide with disbelief. She seemed unable to form words.

Thomas softly whined in the back of his throat, leaning heavily into Minho's arms. He'd been far too tired lately.

Natalia frowned at the display, before shaking her head. She bit her lip, almost drawing blood. “You're right,” she half murmured, as though the words killed her, “I need... I need to think.” She ascended the stairs, without looking back.

Minho picked up Thomas in his arms. "Hey, let's go lay down." He gave him a kiss and started to walk them to his room.

“Tired.” Thomas nuzzled his head into Minho's neck. “My fault.” His voice was sluggish and slow, drawling as though he forgot how to pronounce them. “Shouldn't have. My fault, all my fault.”

"It's not your fault. Just try to sleep, alright?" He laid him down on the bed and took off his socks and shoes, doing the same for himself before getting on the bed and holding Thomas close to his chest. He covered the two of them up with a blanket and kissed his head, arms wrapped around him tightly.

Thomas titled his head backwards, and fell asleep.

~

Natalia hesitantly turned the door handle of Thomas' room, stilling when she saw the pair, curled up on the bed. Minho's fingers were splayed possessively over Thomas' stomach, his other hand running through the back of his hair and down his neck. Their legs were completely entwined. Natalia smiled at the image, turning to leave before a voice stopped her in her tracks

"Sorry for snapping at you." Minho said. "But...he was stressed and tired and upset and I couldn't take it. I hope you'll talk to him when he wakes up and tell him it's okay."

Natalia whirled around, her dark hair following the movement. “Of course,” she said, gently. “You were right to stop me, stress isn't good for the...” She hesitated, “baby.” She have him a worn smile, “Go back to sleep with your boyfriend, okay? I'll wake you in a few hours.”

Minho nodded. "Thank you." He said. He turned to the sleeping Thomas and kissed his head before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Natalia woke them two hours later, when the sun had disappeared behind the clouds. She shook Minho gently, unwilling to touch her sleeping son. “Come on,” she urged, “time to get up.”

Minho got up and be looked at her and nodded. "Okay." He shook Thomas gently and kissed his jaw. "Time to wake up, baby."

Thomas threw his arm around Minho's waist, grumbling. He sat up blearily, frowning at the lack of sunlight. “What time is it?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know." He gave him a quick kiss. "Feeling a little better?"

“Much.” He tucked his head into Minho's shoulder, curling around him. “You should go home, the pack must be worried.” He curled tighter around Minho in contradiction to his words.

Natalia frowned slightly at the choice of words, but stepped out of the room to give the two some privacy.

Minho nodded. "Yeah...do you want to tell your mom about the pack. I mean, it..." He was taking a chance here. "It's your call."

He frowned, “Not yet. I mean, eventually, maybe, because I'm a pregnant male and we're going to need to explain that one, but she didn't react well and,” he paused, gnawing on his lip, “I don't want to put you in any danger.”

Minho nodded. "Okay." He hugged him close. "Then, I'll run on home. Just call me if you need anything."  
“Of course, I love you.”

Natalia didn't stop him, only watching with curious, sharp eyes as he left the house.

Minho began to run home, a little uncomfortable because he knew Natalia was watching him when he left.

When he arrived home, the entire pack lounged on the sofas, watching a terrible comedy. Their heads snapped up, in a scary unison, when they heard the door click shut.

Minho walked to the living room and looked at the pack. "Hey guys."

Chuck pushed his way half out of the centre of the pack, lolling his head backwards to look at his Alpha. “Hi! How'd it go?”  
Newt had informed them all where he and Thomas had gone, and they waited anxiously for his answer.

"It...went alright. We don't have to worry about anything." He assured them.

The pack frowned a tad at his apprehension. They soon shrugged and moved over to make space for him. Someone snickered, asked if Thomas was experiencing any mood swings or cravings yet.

Minho say down and shook his head. "No, nothing yet."

Chuck curled into him, resting his head on Minho's chest.

Minho put his hand on his back and rubbed it gently. "You guys are okay right?"

“’Course.” Niki answered somewhere in the middle of the pack. “Just worried for you.”

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. Just worry about each other."

They all shared dubious looks, “Okay.” They finally relented, “But we're still worrying for you too. Pack worries about Pack.”

Minho nodded. "Okay..." He said and then nothing else at all.

~

Thomas tilted his head back against the couch, frown trembling on his face.

Minho looked at Thomas. "...you alright?" He asked, somewhat hesitant.

Tears bubbled in the corner of his eyes. “No!” He exclaimed.

Minho was taken aback, his eyes widening. "What's wrong?"

“I don't know.” He snapped, pressing his palms to his eyes.

Minho put a comforting hand on his back and rubbed it, not knowing what to do in this situation.

Thomas sobbed angrily into his hand, pissed off that he couldn't control his emotions. He leaned away from Minho, for the first time since they'd met.

Minho was kind of shocked, but kept to himself, worried. These were almost definitely the mood swings.  
Thomas crossed his arms over his chest, self-consciously. Tears still trekked down his cheeks, but he'd stopped gasping for breaths through his sobs.

Minho frowned and wanted to hold onto him, but wasn't sure it was the best thing to do at the moment. "Want...some water?"

Thomas nodded, shook his head, then nodded again. “Yeah, I, yeah.” He smoothed his hand over his stomach, rubbing soothingly.

Minho quickly got him a cup of cold water and brought it back, giving it to him.

He took a hesitant sip, curling towards Minho when he sat back down.

Minho let out a sigh of relief and he put his hand on Thomas's stomach, leaning close to him.

“Sorry.” Thomas crinkled his nose, adorably, leaning closer to Minho, entwining their fingers over his stomach.

"Don't be sorry." He rested his chin on Thomas's head, knowing well that that wasn't the end of it.

Thomas smiled at the contact, resting back against his chest. “I'm kind of hungry.” He broke the comfortable silence, standing up and stretching.

"What do you feel like eating?" He asked him.

Thomas took a deep breath, as though considering his options. Silence. Then, his eyes lit up. “Anchovies.”

"Just anchovies?" He stood up. "Or anchovies on something?"

Thomas sunk back in his chair. “By themselves.” He nodded, decisively, then added, “Actually, see if you can find some apple as well.”

Minho nodded, but thought to himself that it was the weirdest combination he'd ever heard of. "I'll go get that for you.

“Thank you, babe!” Thomas called after him.

"No problem!" He left to try to find what Thomas wanted. He came back about ten minutes later with a bag.

Thomas grinned, reaching for the disgusting combination. He pulled the first anchovy from the bag, pairing it with an apple slice. He bit into it with a small smile, thanking his boyfriend.

Minho's nose twitched at the smell of the anchovies and he pinched his nose, taking a breath before releasing his nose.

Thomas had quite a few of the fishes before he crinkled his nose in disgust. “Ugh!” He cried, “Why would I think this was a good idea?”

"I don't know." Minho said honestly. "Want me to throw it away...or burn it?" He mumbled the last part.

“Yes,” Thomas agreed to the part he heard, holding out the bag like it disgusted him. “God, get rid of it. What is wrong with me?”

"Nothing's wrong with you." He took it and threw it in the garbage, getting some spray to spray a nice scent over the disgusting smell. "It's just because you're pregnant."

“Your baby should have more sense than that.” He motioned with his head to the garbage can, but he was laughing.

"It's not my fault. You're the one who wanted the stuff." He went over to him and put his hand on Thomas's stomach. "I do wonder what the baby will like."

“Dog biscuits?” Thomas suggested, grin lighting up his face.

Minho shook his head, but laughed. "I'm not sure that would be very good for them."

“Pity. It'd be cheaper.” He curled up closer to Minho, “Let's watch a movie.”

"The pack has a lot of money. Don't worry." He gave him a kiss. "What movie?"

“Don't care,” Thomas responded, “Anything.”

"Even Frozen?" He snorted, joking.

Thomas shuddered, “We're not subjecting our poor child to that.”

"Okay, good. How about something better like...Aladdin?" He said the first thing that came to his mind.

“Anything other than Frozen!” Thomas laughed, “Sounds totally fine with me.”

"Okay, good. We can probably find it on netflix." He turned on the tv and found it, starting the movie.

Thomas curled on to his lap, easing a hand over his stomach, which now had a definite swell.

Minho wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck.

Thomas rubbed his head against Minho's chest, exposing more of his neck to his mate. He felt far more, well the only apt description would be needy, since he'd gotten pregnant, a constant pull towards Minho.

Minho sniffed his neck and then kissed all over the skin gently.

Thomas sighed contently at the affection, letting the sleepiness run over his body. He was about three seconds from sleep when the door slammed.

Minho held Thomas protectively to him and looked towards the door.

The pack, looking exhausted, came strolling through the doors, Alby trying valiantly to keep them quiet, but failing.

Minho loosened his hold on Thomas and sighed. He looked down at Thomas and saw that they has disturbed his comfort. He looked at the pack. "Quiet!" He yelled at them, fangs bared, eyes red.

The pack hushed instantly, looking that their alpha with widened eyes. Thomas shifted closer, giving him a look to convey his thanks and tried to return to his sleep.

Minho returned to normal and kissed Thomas's head, his hand resting on his stomach.

The frozen pack relaxed as they recognised Thomas' scent, suddenly understanding their Alpha's outburst.

Thomas fell asleep with the barest of a smile ghosting on his face.

Minho smiled and held him, closing his eyes himself, not to sleep, but to relax.

Niki clasped her hands to her chest, smiling at the adorable scene. Chuck's nose scrunched up, smelling the faintest whiff of something utterly disgusting coming from their garbage.

~

**-Three months later-**

Minho held Thomas closely in his sleep, his hand gently rubbing his stomach.

Thomas frowned, adjusting uncomfortably, his back aching. It was not like the usual, unfortunately familiar, back aches that accompanied his swollen stomach. It was a pulsing pain that echoed up in his spine.

Minho's eyes slowly opened. "You okay?" He asked him, noticing he wasn't comfortable.

Thomas winced, “I'm fine.” He pressed a hand to his forehead, feeling the beads of sweat. “Just cold.”

Minho frowned and sat up. "You don't look fine." He got up to get more blankets and a facecloth.

Thomas sat up, rubbing a hand over his baby bump, calming. “I'm okay, I promise.” He said, but he didn't refuse the extra blanket. He eyed the facecloth. “Hot or cold?” He questioned.

"Um...dry. I just wanted to get the sweat." He said.

Thomas frowned, scrunching up his forehead. “Run it under warm water,” he blinked, eyes slightly glassy.

Minho nodded and went to do as he said before coming back and putting it on his forehead. "That good?"

Thomas nodded, “Yeah, better.” He only seemed to now notice how hot Minho was, temperature wise. He pressed his goosebump riddled arm against Minho's, stealing his heat.

Minho shivered. "You're so cold." He frowned.

Thomas shifted, awkwardly. “Sorry.” He curled his frozen fingers around Minho. “Feel ill.”

Minho held his hands in his own. "Does this happen often? It doesn't seem good. Should I get a doctor?"

Thomas shook his head, “Just fever, I'm okay, I'm.” He frowned, “Jus’ gonna sleep, okay?”

"...okay." He seemed hesitant but he nodded, hoping Thomas was right.

Thomas nodded his agreement, but his sleep was restless. He kicked off the sheets, sweat shining on his forehead, he adjusted awkwardly, as though he would be rolling over if it was not for his stomach, and he let out tiny noises of distress now and then.

Minho stayed stood by the bed, knowing that the rest of the pack was outside the door, probably sensing something was wrong.

Thomas uttered a tiny cry, sitting up with a gasp.

Minho went over and cupped his cheeks. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Thomas frowned, turning his face to cough into his own hands. He groaned slightly, leaning forward as though he was exhausted. “I'm okay,” his voice was scratchy. “I'm fine.” His heart picked up a little on his lie.

Minho frowned. "I'm calling a doctor, a friend of the pack, and he's gonna check on you."

Thomas groaned, grabbing his hands. “Don't leave me alone.” He begged.

Minho looked at him and then nodded. "Okay...someone needs to call." He suddenly heard a bunch of running footsteps outside the door, which was the pack running to call the doctor.

Thomas pressed his head to his chest, breathing quickly. “Don't leave, don't go.”

"I'm not going to. I never will." He hugged him. "I promise."

Thomas buried his face into the crook of Minho's neck. A hesitant knock on the wall broke them out of their embrace.

"What?" Minho called out to whoever knocked, still holding Thomas in a tight embrace.

The door opened to reveal Chuck and a man pressed tight in a suit, holding a briefcase of medicinal supplies. Chuck offered a hesitant smile, “He was already passing through when Niki called.”

Minho nodded. "Okay, thanks." He said. "Chuck, go watch tv with the pack. Everything's fine."

Chuck nodded, throwing Thomas a worried look, before scampering out the door.

Minho got up to close the door and then went back over to Thomas. "He's just gonna look at you okay?" He told him.

Thomas eyed the man wearily, clutching Minho's hand, but he nodded his agreement, and allowed the doctor to come closer.

The doctor went over to him and took his temperature and pulse. "He has a high fever." He told them." He checked a few other things, like his throat and ears. "Mmm hmm..."

Thomas frowned in confusion, silently asking what else was wrong.

"Don't worry. My guess is it's some sort of bug." He said. "Might last a few days. You might puke, cough, feel sleepy. Stuff like that. Try to eat just a little even if you don't feel like it, which you probably won't."

Thomas nodded, rubbing a hand over his stomach. “Won't affect the baby?” He rasped.

"The baby should be fine. As long as you, like I said, eat and drink plenty of water so the baby still gets what it needs. If you don't, things could take a bad turn."

Thomas ran a hand over Minho's arm, he apologised quietly, attempting to hide his internal freak out over the doctor's words.

Minho looked at Thomas. "It's alright. Everything's gonna be okay."

Thomas gnawed on his lip, before he nodded. “Okay, okay.” He swayed slightly before slumping back against the pillows. “I'm just going to sleep, okay? Go tell the pack that the baby's fine. They're always so worried.”

Minho nodded. "And when you wake up, I'll make you a little something to eat." He kissed his temple and then left to tell the pack everything was fine.

The pack was curled up on the couch, Friends re-runs quietly playing on the television, not that the pack paid any attention to it.

Minho walked in front of the couch. "He's gonna be fine. Him and the baby."

The pack sighed in unison. Niki, relaxing against her brother's chest, questioned, “Do you know what it is? Has it got to do with the baby, or is he just sick?”

"I think he's just sick. The doctor said it was a bug."

Niki nodded, but whatever she was about to say was interrupted by Thomas' scream.

Minho ran upstairs and when he saw Thomas, he hugged him immediately.

Thomas breathed heavily all over Minho's neck, choked with sobs. “Thought you'd-” He frowned, “Dreamt that you'd-” He burrowed his head in Minho's top, riding out his sobs in silence.

Minho rubbed his back in circles. "I'm fine. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

“This sucks, this sucks, this sucks.” Thomas repeated, like a mantra, voice scratchy and raw.

Minho gently shushed him and laid him down. "Want me to stay here while you sleep?"

Thomas nodded, tightening his grip. “Don't leave,” he whispered, burrowing his sweaty forehead into Minho's hot skin. “Sleep now, food later.”

Minho nodded and he held him tightly. "I won't leave."

~

Thomas woke to Minho's arm around his waist, the baby pressing on his stomach, and an uncomfortable and desperate need to throw up right now.

Minho looked at Thomas, noticing he was awake. He grabbed a small trash bin that he had waiting and handed it to him to throw up in.

Thomas heaved up last night's dinner, his body convulsing with shivers.

Minho rubbed his back as he puked.

Thomas sat back, pressing against the bed head and wiping his mouth. His head lolled forward, hanging limply in exhaustion.

Minho got up to get him a napkin and he wiped his mouth.

Thomas apologised once more, rubbing his thumb against Minho's thigh.

"Don't apologize." He told him and threw the napkin in the trash.

Thomas leant his head against his shoulder, “Should eat, don't want to though.”

"Give yourself a few minutes first." He said, rubbing his shoulder.

Thomas nodded, moving the trash bin away from him when his stomach settled. He gave Minho a weak smile, resting a hand on his swollen abdomen.

Minho kissed his head. "Ready to have toast or something?”

Thomas nodded, “Minimal swallowing effort?” He asked, rubbing his abused throat.

Minho got up. "I'll get it for you. You stay here."

Thomas nodded, “Not going anywhere.” He promised, with a slightly sarcastic lit.

Minho went to the kitchen and made him some toast before he went back to the room with the toast and a cup of water.

Thomas reached for the water with a relieved look, downing the entire glass with one painful gulp. He hesitantly took the toast, looking to Minho for almost permission.

"Just eat a little." He told him. "And I'll get you more water."

Thomas nodded, raising the toast to his lips and taking small bites as to not further injure his throat. He made it halfway through the slice when Minho came back up the stairs, his stomach was thus far not holding a vicious protest.

Minho put the water on the table next to the bed and then sat down. "Feeling okay-ish?"

“Feeling not going to throw-up-ish.” Thomas responded.

"That's an improvement at least."

Thomas nodded his assent, gulping the other glass of water down. “Improvement.” He agreed, fighting back a retch. He tangled their fingers together, “Downstairs?” He asked.

Minho nodded and held his hand. "Yeah, come on." He said and walked with him downstairs.

Thomas leaned heavily on him, both his sickness and swollen stomach making his movements stilted.

Minho moved him to the couch, the pack hurrying out of the way.

Thomas blushed lightly, but thanked the pack, settling back on the couch, curling his feet up underneath him, hand splayed possessively over his stomach as he fell asleep.

Minho watched him and he ran his fingers through Thomas's hair before going to open a few windows to let in fresh air.

Thomas took in a shaky breath at the fresh air, the pack curling protectively around Thomas and subsequently around the pack's new baby.

Minho smiled a little at the view and he took a deep breath, hoping everything would be okay.

Thomas eased his way out of the pack's hold, making his way slowly to the bathroom. He curled around the toilet, sweaty forehead against the cool porcelain.

Minho followed him and stayed about a foot away from him.

Thomas took in a deep breath, “I think-” he cut himself off with a groan, retching into the toilet.

Minho kneeled down next to him and put a hand gently on his back. The smell was horrible but he could handle it.

“God, fuck.” Thomas frowned, settling backwards. “Will you grab-” his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell limp in Minho's arms.

Minho held him and freaked out for a second until he realized that his heart was still beating. "Did he pass out?" He wiped Thomas's mouth and then brought him back to bed to lay him down.

Thomas turned, and clung to him, like a koala, rubbing his face into Minho's neck.

Minho laid himself down with Thomas so he could stay close to him.

~

The following days were a complete blur to Thomas, a muddled jumble of muted voices, Minho's concerned face, and a vague memory of sobbing at the scene in Tangled where Flynn cuts off her hair. Like, seriously, sobbing.

The bright sunlight assaults his eyes, and he sits up wearily, fully prepared to run to the bathroom if need be. It was not necessary. In fact, for the first time in days, Thomas felt hungry. Properly hungry, for a huge meal with nutrients, and proteins, and actual food.

Minho noticed his change and he hoped that he was actually better. He went to the kitchen to make him a meal for breakfast.

Thomas followed along, rubbing a thumb over his belly. The house was freakishly quiet, the entire pack (sans Thomas who had an ambiguous doctor's note excusing his absence, and Minho who was simply ditching) at school.

Minho started making him some scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast. "Should I make anything more?" He asked when he finished and put the food on the plate.

Thomas shook his head, looking amazed when Minho put the food down in front of him. “Thanks babe.” He said reverently, pressing a kiss to Minho's lips.

Minho smiled. "You're welcome. I'm just glad you're better."

Thomas nodded, “Yeah,” he agreed, “That was getting exhausting.”

Minho gave him a kiss and then pulled back and let out a content sigh.

Thomas dug into his meal, savouring every bite. He rested his hand on his stomach, rubbing gently. “Little bugger's kicking again.” He commented.

Minho smiled and went over to put his hand on his stomach, wanting to feel.

Thomas laced their fingers together over his stomach, the baby's kicking pulsing underneath Minho's palm.

Minho bit his lip and stated silent for a while. "Wow..." He finally spoke.

Thomas grinned up at him, “From the way they're going so far,” he joked, “We might be raising a soccer star.”

Minho laughed. "Yeah, maybe. Or a runner."

Thomas soothed a hand over his stomach, the kicking easing. He laughed softly, “Or a runner.” He agreed.

Minho kissed his head. "Now finish your food."

“Okay, okay!” Thomas laughed. He took the final bite, standing up to put the dishes in the sink.

Minho smiled and he walked up behind Thomas to hug him, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Thomas laughed, spinning around to catch Minho's in a heated kiss. “Hi.” He whispered.

"Hi." He whispered back, kissing him again and then pulling back and nuzzling his cheek.

Thomas grinned into his boyfriend's cheek. “You know,” he whispered, inaudible had Minho been a human. “We're going to raise a child together.” He smiled blindingly as though the idea just occurred to him.

Minho nodded. "Yup." He kissed his cheek. "They're gonna be raised in the pack..."

“Pack.” Thomas breathed, “I like the sound of that.”

Minho smiled. "Me too." He said.

~

The pack burst through the door, stumbling over each other to try and say it first. “Oh my God-”

“Bloody hell, it was brilliant-”

“You wouldn't believe-”

“Gally just-!”

Thomas raised an eyebrow at the loud blabber.

Minho looked at them. "One at a time! What's going on?" He asked.

The pack stared at each other, as though asking who should have the honour of saying it. Newt broke first.

"Gally absolutely destroyed this guy who was making fun of this poor gay kid in class. It was amazing. Then, they started saying shit about Thomas to piss him off while he was being beat up and I swear Gally broke his nose. Everyone was cheering him on...except the teachers, of course. Then the principal came in and broke it up, but..."

Thomas dropped his head into his hands disapprovingly, but he couldn't stop the bright grin across his face. “Idiot.” He muttered, affectionately. “Is he alright?”

Newt nodded. "Yeah. Probably suspended though."

Minho shook his head. He still didn't like Gally, but he couldn't deny that he liked what he did.

Thomas rolled his eyes, “Of course.” The smile didn't slip from his face, as much as he tried to fight it. He sat back down in the kitchen chair, looking up at Minho through his lashes.

Minho smiled, looking at him and then looked to the rest of the pack, smile gone. "Just because we may approve of what Gally did doesn't mean you guys have permission to do anything remotely similar."

Thomas nodded seriously. “Most of you have only this year to go, don't get suspended trying to get through it.” His face was straight, but his eyes twinkled with mirth.

"If any one of you gets in trouble for anything stupid, you're definitely not gonna get a happy face."

Thomas stared at them all individually, drilling the message in. Then, his face broke out into a smile, and he held out his arms for a hug from, well, any of them. He hadn't received a hug, while being actually lucid enough to remember it, for quite a few days now.

The entire pack ran into his arms and held him, not too tightly, in a group hug, Minho watching and laughing.

“This is better!” Thomas laughed, voice muffled somewhere in what could be Newt's shoulder, but also possibly Alby's arm. The baby seemed to agree, kicking harder than usual.

Minho knew that the pack all heard the kick when they all suddenly started to try to put their hand or ear against his stomach.

Thomas laughed at the sight, grinning over the excited pack's heads at Minho. He mouthed, ‘I love you,’ with a soft smile across his face.

Minho smiled and mouthed back, 'I love you, too.'

"Isn't that adorable?" Teased Newt who was watching from the side.

Niki stared at him, cocked her head to the side. “What's adorable?”

Thomas rolled his eyes, blush lightly dusting his cheeks. “Shut up, Newt.” But there was no heat behind it.

Newt laughed. "Nothing." He said, but smiled at Thomas and then at Minho, who was glaring at him.

Thomas laughed at the pack's confused looks, and made his way over to Minho, grinning brightly.

Minho looked at Thomas and couldn't help, but smile. "Anyways. You guys do your homework." He grabbed Thomas's hand.

The pack grumbled, made faces at them, but trekked up the stairs and into their respective rooms.

Minho gave Thomas a kiss and pulled him over to the couch.

Thomas laughed, kissed him gently. “Hey, fragile cargo here!” He joked, “Careful now.”

Minho laughed. "I'm careful. I'm not gonna hurt you." He pressed kisses all over his face and neck.

Thomas giggled, pushing him backwards and crawling onto his lap, he gave him a long kiss, hands running up his hips.

Minho smiled into the kiss and he put his hands on his hips.

Thomas gently nipped Minho's bottom lip. He blinked slowly, then sat backwards, pulling Minho back up. He looked down at his stomach, “Already making things difficult for us!” He laughed, pressing his face into Minho's neck.

Minho laughed and wrapped his arms around him. "They're gonna be perfect, I'm sure."

Thomas rubbed his stomach gently, “Of course they are, they're half you. How could they not be perfect?”

"They're half you, so they'll be beyond perfect." He grinned.

Thomas shook his head, blushing. “Shush up you.” He glanced at the clock, “Come on, we have that doctor's appointment to go to.” He sighed, “One more month of this, and then we're raising a baby.”

Minho smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek. "...they're almost definitely gonna be a werewolf by the way."

Thomas huffed out a half sigh, half laugh. “Oh boy, this is going to be interesting for me.” He stood up, hand folding subconsciously over his stomach. “Let's go.”

"You're the only human in the pack, but it's okay. We all love you." He grabbed his hand. "Let's go." He agreed.

“And I love you guys too.” Thomas said, honestly, a sappy smile on his face when Minho pulled him to the car.

Minho laughed to himself and got in the car.

Thomas rolled his eyes and followed.

~

The room was a sterile white, and even though Thomas couldn't go to an actual hospital to get his ultrasound, they certainly loved to make sure he still experienced the still, awkward and uncomfortable feeling that hospitals promised to bring.

Minho kept a hand on his back to calm him. "You should be relaxed. You've been here plenty of times. It's not like a normal hospital."

Thomas melted back into his hands, “I know,” he said, “But I still get nervous. It's reflex.”

Minho nodded. "I get it. It just isn't nice seeing you all tense."

Thomas leaned into his embrace, “I know.” He soothed, “I'm fine.” His head snapped up when the doctor walked in.

The doctor walked over to them. "You two doing okay?" He asked. "Everything good?"

Thomas nodded, “I feel far better,” he commented. “Not throwing up anymore, I can eat.”

"That's good." He gave a little smile. "I'm just gonna do the usual for the ultrasound, okay?"

Thomas nodded, lying down on the bed, and pulling up his top to expose his swollen belly.

The doctor put gel on his stomach and then set up the machine. Soon, the ultrasound was projected on the screen.

Thomas smiled softly at the image, linking his fingers with Minho's. “They're gorgeous.”

Minho nodded in agreement. "Yeah..." He said, somewhat mesmerized.

"Healthy too." The doctor said.

Thomas' lips twitched again, and he tightened his hold on Minho's hand, “How..” His voice was embarrassingly soft, so he cleared his throat and tried again. “How long until I should consider the c section?”

"I would say...about three and a half weeks at most, two the least. This baby is going to be ready to come out soon."

Thomas' eyes widened, and he directed a slightly scared look in Thomas' direction.

Minho rubbed his back. "It'll be fine. Right, doc?"

The doctor nodded. "It'll be a fairly quick procedure. You can have your pack help with some of the pain you'll have, but it won't be too much."

Thomas nodded, “Yeah, okay,” he swallowed, “Yeah.”

The doctor smiled, “Thinking about any names? Are you sure you don't want to know the sex of the baby?”

Minho looked at Thomas, wanting him to be the one to decide.

Thomas bit his lip, considering. “I'm far too impatient for this,” he commented. He looked to Minho, questioning. “If it's okay with you...?”

Minho nodded. "Yeah, it's fine with me." He said, holding and squeezing Thomas's hand.

Thomas turned back to the doctor and nodded, smiling softly.

The doctor smiled back at him and after a few minutes of waiting, he had an answer. "You can never be too sure, but from what I can see, it's a boy."

Thomas' face split into a wide grin, and he tucked his head into Minho's shoulder. “We're having a baby boy.” He whispered.

Minho smiled widely. "Yeah...a little baby boy..."

Thomas grinned back up at the ultrasound, “What should we call him?”

"I don't know...have any names in mind?" He asked, wanting to know before giving his suggestions.

Thomas shook his head, smile played across his face. “The floor is all yours, baby.”

Minho smiled. "Alright...well, how do you like the name Elijah?" He asked.

Thomas' eyes lit up, hand clasping Minho's. “I love it.” He whispered, leaning forward to seal his opinion with a kiss.

Minho kissed him back, happy he liked it. He pulled away and kissed his forehead.

Thomas grinned at him, catching his lip in another kiss. The doctor dismissed them, offering a picture of the ultrasound, which they took. Thomas got in the car, high on excitement.

Minho drove home, smiling the whole way. He was more excited than he liked to admit.

Thomas fiddled with the radio stations, fingers softly tapping out the beat of the music on his stomach as they pulled back into the Pack house.

Minho parked and got out of the car. He walked over to Thomas to hold his hand as they went inside.

Thomas squeezed his hand, grinning at him.

Minho grinned back and lifted his hand to give it a quick kiss before the pack surrounded them, asking questions.

Thomas laughed, “How many times are we going to have to tell you? One at a time!”

Minho laughed as well as some of the pack backed off while others insisted on being first. "Everything's fine, the c section is in a few weeks, it's a boy, and we're probably going to be naming them Eljiah. That answer any possible question?"

The chattering fell into silence, then, Chuck groaned. “You take the fun out of everything.” He whined

"Good, that's my job." Minho smiled and brought Thomas over to the couch.

Thomas laughed, “Don't be mean, Min.” He jokingly admonished, allowing his boyfriend to pull him over to the couch.

"I'm not being mean." He sat him down and sat next to him. "I'm just trying to get it out of the way before they give me a headache." He chuckled.

Thomas laughed, “Fair enough.” He acknowledged, tipping his head on his shoulder. The pack curled around them, “Finished your homework?” He questioned.

They all nodded. "Yeah, we finished." Newt said. "Definitely done."

"...you guys didn't finish did you?" Minho said.

Niki looked at him guiltily through her eyelashes.

Minho sighed. "You guys have five minutes to be in your rooms finishing your homework. And if you need help, ask each other."

Newt grumbled, Niki pouted, and Chuck whined, but the entire pack trumped back up the stairs, their irritated sighs showing Minho exactly how they felt about the order.

Thomas laughed when Niki came flying back down the stairs. She held a thick was of papers, and placed it in front of the pair. “From Gally,” she looked far too pleased. “It's the work you guys are missing. He'd bring it over himself, but after school detentions.”

Minho nodded, being calm. "Alright. Now go."

Niki edged her way upstairs, eyeing them the whole time as she moved backwards, as though expecting them to suddenly change their minds.

They didn't.

Thomas leafed through the work.

Minho looked at it. "Hmm...the only thing that will probably be a pain is math because we missed a lot. Everything else looks like pretty simple work."

“English'll be easy,” Thomas commented. “Just take a while and-” he paused staring down at the math. “Oh come on,” he whined, “Actually fuck off, that is not real equations.”

"Yeah, I know right? Fuck math let's do the other stuff first. I didn't ask for this. But, if you feel stressed let me know. It isn't good for the baby if you're stressed."

Thomas threw him a soft look, “Okay.” He promised.

~

He threw down his pencil, proud of himself. “Yep, that's it, I'm finished my essay.” He looked at the foreign language, frowning slightly. “Why does this look wrong?” His shoulders slumped, and he sighed. “Fuck, I used the wrong pronouns, hand me the eraser?”

Minho sighed and handed him the eraser. "This sucks, but at least we aren't alone." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Thomas laughed, correcting his mistakes. “Yeah, thank God we have each other to die over math with.”

"Yeah. Or else I don't know what Id do. Who else would give you an eraser when you screw up?"

Thomas laughed, “You're the only one, babe.”

"Only me?" He asked, smiling and batting his eyes.

Thomas laughed, shaking his head. He stood up, pushing the homework away from him. He made his way to the kitchen, voice drifting back to Minho without having to raise it even slightly. “You want anything?”

Minho shook his head. "No, I don't want anything." He called to him.

Thomas walked back in the midst of a pretty impressive juggling act that involved cheese, white chocolate, orange slices, and what was either cranberry juice, blood or a red poptop, and no matter which one it happened to be, the combination was fucking disgusting.

Minho looked at him and the stuff he got and internally gagged at the smell that came to his nose.

Thomas seemed not to notice, placing the food clear of the homework, and taking a sip of the ambiguous red liquid of the unknown.

Minho scooted over a little and he tried to focus on his homework.

Thomas paired the cheese and chocolate together in one bite, finishing it off with an orange slice. He stared at Minho through the corner of his eye.

Minho was focused on his work, trying to get it all done.

Thomas frowned, pushing both the food and the work away on the table. He leaned over to Minho, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

Minho made a tiny noise in surprise and he turned away from his homework. "Thomas..."

Thomas caught his lips in a bruising kiss. “Minho.” He whimpered.

Minho was kind of confused on why suddenly Thomas was acting like this, but he didn't object.

Thomas ran his hand up Minho's top, raking his nails along his abs. “Babe,” he gasped.

"...Thomas the others are upstairs trying to do their homework." He usually wouldn't mind but they definitely would complain that they couldn't finish their homework Because of them.

“Who cares?” He ran his hand along the waistband on Minho's jeans.

Minho breathed shakily. "Me, sorta. That's why I brought it up." He knew he really shouldn't but...

Thomas sighed, and settled backwards. “You're right,” he agreed. “Sorry.”

Minho gave him a kiss. "Later though, if you're up for it."

Thomas nodded, chasing after his lips with a lingering kiss. “Okay, okay. Math?”

~

“Done!” Niki exclaimed, sliding down the banister, her golden hair flying behind her. “Finished!”

Minho heard Niki say that she was done and he called out, "Are all of you done?"

“Yep!” The voices chorused back.

Niki scrunched her nose, staring at Thomas' choice of food. “Ew.” She said disdainfully.

Minho glared at her. He's been dealing with that for a long time. She could deal with a few minutes.

“What?” She questioned, defensively.

Thomas sighed at the pair, clearing the plate.

Minho shook his head and looked at Thomas. "Wanna finish this homework in my room?"

Thomas smirked at him, gathering the paper. “Yeah, sure, that sounds perfect.”

Minho got his papers and walked to the bedroom, putting all the stuff down on the table near his bed.

Thomas did the same, flopping on the bed. “I am exhausted.” He whined

"Yeah, me too. School work is a pain in the ass. And, you know, you're pregnant so that would make you tired too."

Thomas rolled his eyes half heartily, “Might.” He acknowledged.

Minho gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Why don't you take a nap or something?"

Thomas nodded, curling his fingers into Minho's shirt, “Nap.” He agreed.

Minho smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Guess I'm napping too."

Thomas nodded, “You knocked me up, you nap with me too.” He mumbled into Minho's shirt.

"Okay, okay." He wrapped his arm around him. "Sleep well."

Thomas didn't even nod back at him, falling asleep almost instantly.

Minho listened his heartbeat for a few moments and then closed his eyes to sleep.

~

Thomas woke to an aching back, Minho's heartbeat against his ear, and the television screaming downstairs.

Minho awoke not log after Thomas. He looked at him. "Want me to go yell at them?"

Thomas shook his head, “Don't yell.” He pleaded, “Just make them be quieter? Headache.”

Minho got up and went downstairs. Several whimpers and the tv volume going much lower than it was before could be heard. Then, he walked back up the stairs and to the room, closing the door behind him.

Thomas raised an eyebrow at him, conveying both his curiousness and his ‘I really don't want to know what you said, do I?’  
He stretched his fingers towards him, readjusting so his back was more comfortable.

Minho snuggled close to him. "Probably not. They're going to be quiet for a long while."

Thomas sighed fondly at him, carding his fingers through his hair. “I'm so ready for this baby to be out, you have no idea.”

"It won't be much longer. Then we can have our beautiful little baby."

Thomas curled his fingers around his stomach. “Yeah.”

 

 **-Two weeks later-**  
Minho waited in the hospital room for the c section to be done. He couldn't help but hear everything that was going on in the hospital.

Thomas frowned at the unfamiliar and slightly uncomfortable feeling of numbness. His heart rate sped when the curtain went around, and he knew that they were beginning the procedure.

Minho heard the sound of a curtain and Thomas's quickly beating heart and suddenly didn't know If he was going to be able to stay there the whole time without flipping out.

Despite the numbness, Thomas felt the soft tug on his skin as the incision was made.

Within three minutes, Minho was sitting on his chair, feet up, completely shifted into his werewolf form, arms crossed.

Thomas heard the tiny cry of his baby, but was unable to move as the doctors stitched him back up, he whined softly.

Minho perked up as he heard the cry and held himself back from running into the room and grabbing his baby from them.

Thomas saw his baby boy briefly, sobbing, bloody mess, before he was whisked away to be washed. Thomas still couldn't move.

Minho went to the room almost as quickly as he could and he looked around.

Thomas lay on the operating table, halfway stitched up, while a nurse rocked the washed baby in the corner, trying to silence the cries that physically pained Tom.

Minho walked over to the nurse and took the baby in his arms, rocking and holding him closely. He went over to Thomas to check on him, still holding his baby.

Thomas stretched his arms towards him, tiredly, as the curtain was pulled back. “Hi,” he whispered softly as Minho pulled the chair next to his bed and sat down. He glanced down at the baby, who had calmed in Minho's arms. His entire face softened, “Hello, gorgeous.”

Minho smiled. "He just calmed down when I came here. He's so beautiful, Thomas. He's perfect." He bit his lip hard, trying not to cry. He's a manly man.

Thomas softly brushed his hand down the soft cheek of his-their-baby. “God, he's-” he laughed breathlessly, “He's ours, Min. We created that, he's perfect.” Thomas blinked sleepily.

Minho nodded. "Yeah, he is..." He looked at Thomas. "You look tired. You should rest."

Thomas nodded, looking slightly distraught at the thought of leaving his baby without even being able to hold him.

"You can hold him later, he'll still be here, I promise." Minho leaned down to kiss Thomas's head. "I love you."

“I love you, too.” Thomas smiled softly, falling asleep with Minho gently stroking back his hair.

Minho sighed and then smiled, looking down at their baby. He knew the rest of the pack was going to freak out.

~

Thomas came into consciousness the next afternoon, blinking blearily at the sunlight.

Minho was sleep in the chair next to him (yes he stayed), still holding onto their, currently sleeping, baby.

Thomas smiled at the pair, sitting up and hissing at the uncomfortable burn in his abdomen.

Minho woke up right away. "You okay?" He asked, rocking the baby subconsciously.

Thomas nodded, “I'm fine, babe. Just the stitches.” He smiled down at the baby, “At least he's still asleep.”

"Not if you were in more pain. He would've probably started crying." He looked down at the baby. "My dads would tell me that I cried all the time just because someone in the pack was hurt or feeling bad. I didn't like it, I guess."

Thomas looked kind of shocked, his mouth dropping in a tiny, perfect ‘o’. “That's... That's kind of adorable.”

Minho laughed quietly. "Yeah, but tiring. Apparently, I cried so much that sometimes I lost my voice."

Thomas smiled gently, “Hopefully there won't be enough hurt in our pack for Elijah to do that.”

"Just try not to get hurt. Ever. Especially you. There used to be a human in our pack and everyone always feels more responsibility to watch over and keep the human safe by instinct because they can't heal as quickly. It'll just make him more upset."

Thomas soothed a hand over the sleeping baby's forehead. “I try not to as it is,” he joked, before his tone softened. “But yeah, I'll,” he faulted, silencing his own words.

"Thomas? What is it?" Minho asked.

“I just... I don't want to be the cause of anyone's pain and...” He bit his lip, “I just hate being weak.”

Minho frowned. "It's not your fault. It's just pack instinct. And you aren't weak. You aren't even hurting anyone. Crying is just a baby's way of expressing how they feel. He can't really help you. And for the rest of us, it's only because we care about you."

Thomas scrunched his nose up. “I know,” he nodded. “It's, whatever.” He offered Minho a tired smile, that lit up when the baby opened his eyes with a soft cry.

Minho looked at Thomas. "Are you sure about that?" He kissed the baby's head and held him closely, rocking him. "You wanna hold him?"

Thomas nodded, excitedly, allowing Minho to place him gently in Thomas' hold. He rocked him slowly, eyes lighting up when his fist wrapped around his finger. “Wow,” Thomas whispered under his breath. “Hey, little guy. I've been waiting a while to meet you.”

Minho smiled. "He really likes to hold onto people." He said.

“That's okay by me.” Thomas commented, gently rocking him until he fell back asleep. “Have you been here all night? How's the pack?”

"I don't know. I haven't left here and I haven't heard from them. They're probably fine though. I would know if they aren't."

Thomas nodded, “I can't wait to go home.”

"Yeah. You'll be more comfortable there." He kissed his temple. "Wonder how your mom is right now..."

Thomas laughed, “I wouldn't be surprised if she was back at the house, I got Newt to call her before I came in yesterday.” He handed their baby to Minho, his feet landing on the ground. He eased his way off the bed, groaning slightly.

Minho heard the baby whimper and he kissed his cheek. "Shh..." He looked at Thomas. "You sure you wanna get up?"

Thomas nodded, “Wanna go home.”

Minho nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna go tell the doctor."

Thomas smiled, “Okay.” He padded around the room carefully, collecting his clothes to change into.

Minho left the room and when he came back he said, "We can leave whenever you're ready."

Thomas grinned, “Awesome.” He gently tugged on his (Minho's) sweater, loose and baggy on him, and fitted into some loose jeans. He took Elijah from Minho's arms, rocking him slowly. “You're driving home.” He informed him, smiling winningly.

"Alright." He smiled and he kissed both Thomas and Elijah's cheeks before walking out to the car.

Thomas smiled at him gently bopping Elijah on the nose. He strapped him into the baby seat they had locked in the car earlier, and climbed into the front seat, wincing at the strain on his stomach.

Minho got in and started to drive home. "Once we get there, I want you to lay down a bit."

Thomas nodded, “That's not a problem.” The car pulled up to the driveway, and Elijah gave a tiny hiccup as though he was excited to see the pack.

Minho got out of the car and got up to get Elijah. He walked him inside, making sure Thomas was following behind.

Thomas trailed into the home, smiling when the pack-and Natalia-sprung up from the couch.

Minho smiled at them, a little strained because Natalia was there. "Hey guys." He said. He looked down at Elijah who was looking at them with slightly wide eyes.

Natalia gasped slightly, “He's gorgeous.” She whispered, reverently. “He looks like you, Minho.”

Thomas smiled, accepting Newt's loose hug, before sinking down onto the couch.

Minho smiled more genuinely. "You think so?" He asked. He pulled Elijah closer to him and kissed his head before handing him over to Natalia.

She cooed at him, bouncing him gently. “Hi, gorgeous, aren't you just beautiful?”

Thomas smiled at the display, blinking tiredly at his baby.

Elijah giggled a little and Minho let out a sigh of relief, going over to Thomas. "Feel tired?"

Thomas nodded, “Which is stupid since I slept for nearly ten hours yesterday.”

"Yeah, well you just had our baby. You deserve to sleep. Why don't you go up to the room and lay down."

Thomas nodded, brushing their lips together. “I love you so much.”

"I love you too." He said and gave him a kiss. "Go rest for a few hours. I'll wake you up when it's time to eat."

Thomas laughed, “Okay, okay.” He stood from the couch, offering his mother a tiny peck on the cheek, and trudged up the stairs.

Minho watched him go and then sat down on the couch with the pack.

-

Not too long later, food was on the table and everyone in the pack, including Natalia, was digging in. Minho grabbed a plate for himself and Thomas. "Hey do you-" he cut himself off when he turned to Thomas and saw him feeding Elijah with a smile on his face. Minho's face softened. He knew if his dads were here, they would be proud. Not just of him, but of all of them. ' _We've made it._ ' He thought. _'We've really made it.'_


End file.
